Mon médicament
by maoren
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Certaines personnes arrivent à avancer, à recommencer à vivre mais d'autre au contraire, s'enfonce et coule, comme c'est le cas pour Draco, devenu dépressif. Mais peut être que pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard une personne l'aidera à enfin sortir la tête de l'eau ? SLASH - HP x DM - Possibilité élevé de Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Mon médicament

**Auteure :** Maoren

**Paring:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** M

**Etat de la fic :** Une nouvelle divisée en trois ou quatre chapitres

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de JK Rowling (malheureusement) et l'intrigue m'appartient

**Warning :** Homophobes, s'abstenir. Cette fic est un yaoï. Cela signifie qu'elle parle de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si vous ne supportez pas cette idée, passez votre chemin, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Tous les autres, lecteurs avertis ou simples curieux, vous êtes les bienvenus.

**Note de l'auteure :** Je dédicace cette nouvelle à** Zifly974** et **Gossip Damien**. C'est mon premier écrit portant sur les relations homosexuels, soyez donc indulgent. Suite aux demandes d'un ami, il y aura sûrement un Lemon, mais je vous en avertirai le moment venu ! ) (Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, sûrement le dernier chapitre) Sinon n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis ! Ça me fera énormément plaisir !

**Résumé :** La guerre est terminée. Certaines personnes arrivent à avancer, à recommencer à vivre mais d'autre au contraire, s'enfonce et coule, comme c'est le cas pour Draco, devenu dépressif. Mais peut être que pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard une personne l'aidera à enfin sortir la tête de l'eau ?

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Etranges retrouvailles**

Il était 9h45 en ce premier septembre, c'était la rentrée et la voie 9 ¾ était bien évidement bondée, assaillie d'étudiants surexcités de différentes années et de familles venues dire au revoir à leur progéniture. C'était donc dans cette atmosphère étouffante et agitée de monde que Draco Malfoy avançait, bravant du mieux qu'il pouvait le raz-de-marée humain qui empêchait lui et son chariot d'avancer vers le train.

Il rentrait en septième année à Poudlard. La guerre était terminée depuis trois mois, Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort et le ministère avec l'aide des aurors avaient emprisonné tous ceux qui avaient servi le Mage Noir. Lucius Malfoy, son père, avait été envoyé à Azkaban avec les autres mangemorts encore vivants. Draco quant à lui, avait échappé de peu au même sort. C'était à son grand étonnement grâce à Harry Potter, son « pire ennemi » qui avait pris son parti ainsi que celui de sa mère lors de leur jugement, leur faisant échapper à la monstrueuse prison.

Bien sûr, le rôle qu'il avait fourni lui et sa famille lors de la guerre était encore frais, et les regards hostiles qu'on lui portait en étaient la preuve. Mais peu de personne savait que Draco n'avait jamais voulu y participer et qu'il avait réussi à chaque fois à ne pas accomplir les tâches que lui donnait le Mage noir, mais ça, bien sûr, personne ne le savait à part sa famille et Harry Potter. Il avait même été torturé pour ne pas accomplir ses missions, il ne savait même plus combien de doloris il avait reçu, seules les cicatrices des sortilèges de coupures qu'il avait aussi reçu dans son dos, montrait, tels un vestige, les douleurs qu'il avait reçu pendant la guerre. Marques indélébiles que les sortilèges de soins n'arrivaient pas à enlever ou à atténuer.

Draco avait beaucoup souffert de la guerre. Après que celle-ci fut finie trois mois plus tôt. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, ne mangeant que le strict minimum et ne sortant de sa chambre que pour aller aux procès. Il avait passé toutes ses vacances enfermé dans sa chambres, les rideaux fermés, à fixé le plafond comme s'il possédait toutes les réponses du monde. Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait sans cesse des personnes mourir ou être torturé, où encore il revoyait sa condition pendant la guerre, revivant sans cesse ses tortures. Le faisant se réveiller en hurlant, couvert de sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur le front.

Il y a un mois, il avait commencé à prendre des potions de sommeil car il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus pouvoir dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Au début cela marchait, mais depuis bientôt une semaine, les cauchemars commençaient à revenir, toujours plus forts que les précédents, épuisant encore plus le pauvre jeune homme qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait pensé à mettre fin à ses jours, plus d'une fois même. Il était tellement facile de se tromper de dosage dans sa potion de sommeil et d'en prendre une plus forte dose pour ne jamais plus se réveiller. Mais il était un Malfoy, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas agir ainsi, il était peu être lâche, mais pas à ce point, et puis ça en ferait jazzer plus d'un et ternirait encore plus le nom de sa famille, et ça, sa mère ne s'en remettrait pas. Il avait donc décidé de faire sortir sa douleur par les gestes et avait adopté une habitude moldu, la scarification. Tout son avant-bras gauche était recouvert de zébrures croutées, plus ou moins profondes et plus ou moins cicatrisées qu'il cachait sous des bandages derrière ses vêtements à manches longues. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ça l'aidait, mais ça le défoulait de percer ainsi sa peau blanche et de voir ensuite des gouttes de sang perlées sur sa peau. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'extraire le mal de lui. Bien sûr, ce sentiment était tout ce qui à de plus illusoire et ne durait qu'un temps avant que bien sûr, la réalité ne le refrappe au visage.

C'était donc, avec cet état d'esprit que Draco montait dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait décidé d'essayer de garder l'image qu'on avait donnée de lui, mais il suffisait de regarder ses yeux pour le percer à jour. Il se dirigea vers le wagon réservé aux préfets d'une démarche rapide, la tête haute, et rentra dans un compartiment vide. Cette année il était passé de préfet des Serpentards à préfet en chef, ce qui avait un peu rendu le sourire de Narcissa, sa mère.

Il s'était installé dans le compartiment, callant confortablement son dos dans le dossier de la banquette et reposant tout son poids sur la vitre du train, profitant de la fraicheur que prodiguait la surface sur sa joue qu'il avait posé dessus. Le manque de sommeil commença d'ailleurs à se faire ressentir au bout de quelques minutes, sa tête commença à dodeliner légèrement et ses paupières se faisant lourdes. Cinq minutes plus tard, il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il allait d'ailleurs se laisser tenter par les bras de Morphée quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit d'un coup, le faisant sursauter et se redresser sur la banquette, raide comme un piquet. Il se tourna vers le visiteur et le fusilla un regard noir.

_ « Punaise ! Tu ne pouvais pas fra…commença-t-il, mais sa réplique cinglante mourus dans sa gorge quand il reconnut la silhouette qui c'était figée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Potter ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?!

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy, lui répondit Harry en s'appuyant sur le cadre l'entrée et en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine. Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis le Préfet de Gryffondor cet année, et, que tous les autres compartiments réservés aux préfets sont complet. Alors tu m'excuseras mais je m'invite dans le « tien » si ce n'est pas trop te demander. »

Draco soupira et se mit à fixer la fenêtre sans prendre la peine de répondre au brun, ce qui étonna d'ailleurs celui-ci, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le manque de répartis du Serpentard et entra dans le compartiment avec ses bagages. Draco l'observa dès qu'Harry eut le dos tourné pour mettre sa malle au-dessus de son siège. Il avait encore grandi, bien qu'il ne dépassa pas le blond, heureusement, il n'aurait manqué plus que cela, se dit le Serpentard. Le jeune homme se surprit tout de même à regarder le dos et le jeu de muscles des épaules du sauveur à travers le t-shirt bleu marine qu'il portait alors que celui-ci soulevait son bagage.

Depuis qu'Harry l'eut sauvé de la salle sur demande lors de la guerre, il s'était surpris à penser plus souvent à son ennemi. Se rappelant comment il l'avait soulevé du sol, comme s'il ne pesait rien pour le placer derrière lui sur son balai. Se rappelant aussi d'avoir passé ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor et remarqué que son corps était plus musclé qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il n'avait cessé de se repasser cette scène dans sa tête pendant les journées où il fixait le plafond de sa chambre comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Il avait sentis de la chaleur envahir doucement son ventre quand Harry était venu prendre sa défense lors de son procès. Draco s'avait que c'était mauvais signe d'avoir ce genre de pensée envers son ennemi, surtout en sachant son orientation sexuel, mais depuis trois mois, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il fut sortit de sa torpeur quand Harry se retourna pour s'asseoir et qu'il obligea ses yeux à se détacher du corps du rouge et or pour fixer autre chose. Et ce quelque chose fut ses mains qu'il fixait comme si elles allaient prendre vie. Il vit du coin de l'œil Harry s'asseoir en face de lui contre la fenêtre.

_ « J'ai du mal à croire que c'est l'avant dernière fois que je prends le Poudlard Express, murmura-t-il en fixant le paysage à travers la vitre d'un regard nostalgique. »

Voyant qu'il avait parlé tout haut, le brun retourna rapidement sa tête vers le blond près à recevoir une méchante réplique du genre « Les détraqueurs vont peut être venir te dire au revoir ». Mais Draco était fatigué de cette guerre verbale qui durait depuis plus de six ans et répondit juste en un murmure :

_ « Moi aussi ».

Draco vit Harry le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, se demandant sûrement si son cerveau n'avait pas brulé.

_ « Merlin ! Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait de Draco Malfoy ?! S'exclama Harry avec appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et se penchant en avant, regardant le blond comme si une deuxième tête allait lui poussé dessus d'une seconde à l'autre.

_ Je grandis Potter », répondit-il avant de se remettre à fixé la vitre, ils venaient de quitter Londres.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais Draco le vit du coin de l'œil le regarder encore avant de récupérer dans son sac un livre qu'il se mit à lire. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, la fatigue reprit le dessus sur la volonté du Serpentard et il s'endormit, la tête coincée entre le siège et la vitre.

* * *

C'est ainsi que, quand Harry releva le nez de son bouquin, découvrit un Draco Malfoy endormis, les mains jointes posées sur ses cuisses et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

Harry avait été surpris quand il avait vu le blond. Il avait maigris et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'ordinairement. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ces détails là qui l'avait vraiment choqué. Non, ce qui l'avait vraiment surpris c'était les yeux du Serpentard. Ils étaient cerclés de cernes violacées mais surtout, la lueur de tristesse qu'il y avait vue l'avait glacé sur place. Son regard était désespéré et l'habituelle lueur hautaine qui le caractérisait tant avait disparu. Ses yeux reflétaient un homme qui avait perdu le goût de la vie, et le fait qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir en public quand il était rentré dans le compartiment, montrait bien que Draco avait changé, normalement, il ne se serait jamais montré aussi vulnérable en public. Il semblait épuisé physiquement et moralement.

Le Gryffondor regarda son « ennemi » dormir. L'image hautaine et snob qu'il se donnait avait disparu. Harry reconnut même que Draco était beau avec ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs se posant en épaisses mèches sur son front. Ça l'avait étonné de voir que le Serpentard ne lui avait pas lancé de répliques cinglantes mais répondu calmement. La guerre avait l'air d'avoir aussi fait des carnages sur lui. Quand il avait appris que Draco avait été torturé par Voldemort pour ne pas accomplir les missions qu'il lui donnait, Harry avait été sidéré. Il ne le connaissait pas comme ça. A son procès, il avait été l'ombre de lui-même, ne répondant aux questions que par des courtes phrases et s'enfermant dans un silence de mort.

Harry aussi avait souffert de la guerre, perdu des amis et vu bon nombre de morts, mais avec l'aide de ses proches, il avait réussi à avancer. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Draco. Il avait appris que sa mère était toujours à StMangouste parce qu'elle était instable psychologiquement et que donc, Drago avait passé ces trois mois seul dans le manoir Malfoy, l'ancien QG du mage noir.

Il avait pitié du blond et le voir dans un tel état de fragilité lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ces bras, de lui dire que maintenant tout était fini, et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il avait envie de passer une main sur cette joue blanche qui paraissait si douce. Il avait envie de suivre la ligne de ses pommettes du bout des doigts, commençant près de ses oreilles pour ensuite suivre la ligne de ses sourcils dont la couleur contrastait tellement par rapport à celle de ses cheveux. Et ensuite descendre le long de son nez droit et pouvoir après passer la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, redessinant tout doucement leurs contours, et enfin appuyer un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur pour pouvoir entre-ouvrir encore plus sa bouche et après…

NON ! Il devait arrêter de laisser filer ainsi ses pensées. Ce n'était pas sain du tout ! En plus l'image fragile que renvoyait Draco en face de lui ne l'aidait nullement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, frustré. C'était au cours de sa sixième année qu'il avait compris qu'il était attiré par l'autre bord en se voyant reluquer les joueurs de son équipe sous la douche après leurs matchs. Il avait bien tenté des relations avec la gente féminine, mais ça c'était révélé un fiasco. Et puis il devait bien avouer qu'il avait eut au cours de la guerre, un petit béguin pour l'héritier des Malfoy. Le fait de combattre à ses côtés pendant une courte période, l'avait complètement retourné.

Quand il l'avait vu dans la salle sur commande en feu, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il avait foncé vers lui pour le sauvé. Il avait attrapé son bras dans une prise ferme et l'avait hissé de toutes ses forces sur son balai. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris par la légèreté de Draco, un poids plume. Mais il s'était surtout sentit tout chose quand le blond avait refermé ses bras autour de sa taille et plaqué son torse contre son dos. Même si à ce moment là, la guerre faisait rage et que la menace de Voldemort était toujours présente, il s'était senti vivant dans les bras du jeune homme. Mais ça, il le garderait pour lui. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avouerait être attiré par Draco Malfoy ! Il avait un orgueil à gardé ! Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Serpentard et se replongea dans son roman.

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir ainsi. Les yeux toujours fermés, Draco profitait de l'instant présent, se délectant du sentiment d'être blotti contre du coton. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il était tenté de se rendormir mais fut tiré de cette idée par une main qui secoua gentiment mais fermement son épaule. Il grommela et changea un peu de position. On le secoua encore une fois. Non, décidément, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir…

_ « Réveille-toi Malfoy, on va arriver à Poudlard d'ici quinze minutes », entendit-il Harry lui dire.

Il ouvra d'un coup les yeux, comme électrocuté. Harry était penché sur lui, une main sur son épaule, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffées. Il avait osé s'endormir devant le Gryffondor ! Il se surprit à prier le ciel pour qu'il ne pas avoir bavé en dormant. Voyant qu'il était maintenant complètement réveillé, Harry enleva la main de son « ennemi » et retourna s'asseoir en face de lui, se délectant de la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris les joues de Draco.

_ « Je vais me changer, lança le blond en se levant rapidement et filant du compartiment après avoir pris son uniforme sous le regard amusé de Harry.

Cet année n'allait pas être comme les autres se dit le brun en fixant la porte qu'avait pris précipitamment le Serpentard. Le blond revint dans leur compartiment, cinq minutes plus tard habillé de l'uniforme de Poudlard arborant les couleurs de sa maison, mais surtout son badge de préfet en chef, épinglé fièrement sur sa poitrine.

_ « Tu es préfet en chef Malfoy ? S'exclama Harry

_ Cela t'étonne-t-il Potter ? Lança Draco d'un petit sourire narquois.

_ Ba en fait pas vraiment…avoua le brun en haussant les épaules. Après tout tu es le deuxième meilleur étudiant de l'école. »

Draco répondit par un hochement de tête et se gifla mentalement quand il sentit ses joues rougirent à l'affirmation du Gryffondor. Il avait un petit complexe d'infériorité par rapport à lui, alors l'entendre dire qu'il méritait sa fonction de préfet en chef en disant qu'il était intelligent, avait amené une douce chaleur au niveau de son nombril. Il était en même temps choqué de voir avec quelle facilité il ne se disputait pas avec lui, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ça lui fit étrangement plaisir. C'est donc en refixant le paysage à travers la vitre qu'il se dit que peut être cette année serait différente et qu'il arriverait à aller de l'avant. Oui, peut être.

* * *

_ « Pardon Professeur ?! S'exclama Harry choqué.

_ Vous m'avez très bien entendu Monsieur Potter, répondit McGonnagal, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Vous et Monsieur Malfoy partageraient les mêmes appartements de préfet cette année.

_ Mais…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu as peur de partager le même appartement que moi ? Le nargua Draco d'un sourire moqueur.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça…

_ Très bien, alors c'est réglé ! S'exclama la directrice en se levant de son bureau. De toute manière même si vous auriez dit non, il aurait été trop tard, tous les appartements ont été attribués. Maintenant filez dans la grande salle pour le banquet il va commencer. »

Harry sortit de la salle en bougonnant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager cet appartement avec Draco, car tout d'abord même si le blond semblait avoir changé, il restait un Serpentard et son « ennemi ». Et enfin, l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme n'allait pas l'aider. Sa dernière année à Poudlard s'annonçait bien…

**Merci de votre lecture !**

**Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cohabitation

**Bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! Je suis désolée du retard mais je voulais faire un chapitre consistant !**

**Donc je pense que je sortirais un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines ! ^_^**

**Maintenant je tenais à remercier toutes les personne qui sont venues lire ma fiction ! ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

**Un énorme merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review et qui ont mis _"Mon médicament" _dans leurs favoris !**

**Je vous bisoute tous très fort !**

**Maintenant voici les réponses à vos reviews !**

**Omoiyume**** :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que le début t'es plut et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

**MahanaRead :** Merci ! Oui j'essaye de faire ressortir ce côté "sensible" de Draco, montrer l'image d'un homme brisé qui tente de remonter la pente, à sa manière. Un Draco plus froid et arrogant n'est plus un Draco moi je dis ! x) Bisous !

**Elise-Rose-Cullen :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

**Serdra :** Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

**Zifly974 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye de m'améliore dans l'écriture ! J'arrive pas à changer l'insulte, mais je prends note ! ;) je tenterais de mettre l'insulte qu'on a trouver dans le prochain chapitre ! Bisous !

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation**

C'était donc en ruminant dans sa barbe et en trainant des pieds qu'Harry arriva aux portes de la grande salle, Draco sur ses talons. Ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Leur entrée ne se fit donc pas très discrète, surtout quand on les voyait arriver ensemble. Tous connaissaient la relation que partageaient Draco et Harry, elle n'était plus un secret pour personne, tous savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer. Alors les voir entrer tout les deux, ensemble, dans la grande salle amena un long silence, tous les regards s'étaient tournés et posés sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Draco serra les poings, ça commençait bien… Il était à Poudlard depuis même pas trente minutes que l'attention était déjà portée sur lui… Lui qui voulait rester discret cette année, passer entre le mur et la tapisserie, c'était raté. Avant, bien sûr, il aurait été ravi de cette attention, que tous les regards se portent sur lui, qu'il soit le centre d'attention, mais ça s'était avant. Avant cette putain de guerre. Il soupira. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient mis à accélérer, passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il ramena en arrière d'une main légèrement tremblante et releva le menton d'un air qu'il voulait plein d'assurance, un air hautain qu'on lui connaissait tous, et avança vers la table des Serpentard, plantant le Gryffondor à l'entrée de la salle.

Il alla s'asseoir près de ses camarades de septième années, enfin ce qu'il en restait… Parce qu'une fois la guerre fut terminée, tous les Serpentard ayant servis et aidés Voldemort furent renvoyés. Il n'était donc maintenant plus que six, dont ses amis, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson, s'il pouvait les appeler ainsi. Seule Pansy était vraiment son amie, elle se rapprochait même de la définition de meilleure amie. Elle était la jeune femme que ses parents avaient voulu qu'il épouse après ses études à Poudlard, mais ça, c'était avant qu'ils n'apprennent les vrais penchants sexuels de leur fils…ça avait été d'ailleurs donné lieu à une grosse dispute qui en avait fini aux mains…

Il s'assit près de la jeune femme et les salua d'un signe de tête. Pansy se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue et lui offrit un grand sourire. Le blond remarqua d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'il lança à sa comparse qu'elle avait encore embelli pendant ces grandes vacances, mais qu'elle avait elle-aussi perdu du poids, et que quelques cernes entouraient ses beaux yeux bleus. La guerre n'avait épargné personne.

_ « Bravo pour ta nomination de préfet de chef Draco ! Lui lança-t-elle en posant une main amicale sur son épaule, la blonde avait toujours été très tactile, surtout avec lui.

_ Merci.

_ Ca remontra un peu l'image des Serpentard ! S'exclama Blaise en passant un bras sur les épaules de Théodore, son voisin de table, qui se contenta, lui, d'un petit rictus à l'intention de Draco.

_ En attendant je devrais supporter Potter…Soupira Draco, car même si dans son for intérieur il était assez content de pouvoir le voir plus souvent, il avait quand même un peu peur de comment ils allaient se comporter l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre une fois dans leur cohabitation commencée.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy en se penchant pour appuyer ses coudes sur la table pour pouvoir mieux voir le visage de son ami.

_ On partage les mêmes appartements de préfets », avoua le Malfoy en se passant une main agacé dans ses cheveux.

Blaise partit dans un grand fou rire bruyant, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin. Son rire ricocha dans la grande salle, faisant retourner bon nombre d'élèves curieux et étonnés dans leur direction. Draco eut envie que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour s'y cacher.

_ « Tu rigoles ?! Demanda Théodore, sa curiosité piquée faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur amusée.

_ J'ai une tête à rigoler ?

_ Non.

_ Donc tu as ta réponse », répondit le blond en soupirant.

Il fusilla du regard Blaise qui s'était remit à rire. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, mais il ne put lancer une réplique cinglante au métissé car la directrice McGonnagal fit son entrée dans la grande salle, avançant jusqu'à l'espace des professeurs pour pouvoir faire face à tous les étudiants de l'école. Elle lança l'habituel discours que faisait avant Dumbledore : Elle souhaita la bienvenue aux premières années et un bon retour aux restes des étudiants. S'en suivis ensuite de la répartition des premières années, les nouveaux Serpentard furent accueillis en silence, les préjugés à cause de la guerre encore récents en furent la cause. Ensuite la directrice rappela le règlement de l'école et présenta les nouveaux professeurs.

Ce discours, très familier pour Draco qui le subissait pour la septième fois, lui mis un peu de baume au cœur, ça avait un petit côté rassurant de se retrouver dans cette salle grouillante de vie, loin de l'horrible manoir des Malfoy où il avait passé trois horribles mois enfermé et dont la seule compagnie qu'il avait eu, avait été sa chouette et l'elfe de maison grincheux qui lui déposait ses repas avant de tout de suite disparaitre. Oui, c'était un gros contraste, un contraste que Draco savourait intérieurement, il se sentait mieux ici que là-bas. Comme beaucoup de monde, Poudlard était devenu sa seconde maison.

Son discours une fois terminé, McGonnagal claqua des doigts et les tables se remplir de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres. Tous les étudiants s'attaquèrent avec entrains aux plats, la bonne humeur au rendez-vous, se racontant leurs vacances et les derniers potins en vogue. Draco, qu'en à lui fixait la nourriture en face de lui d'une œillade noir. Autant de nourritures lui donnaient la nausée, faisant remonter de la bile dans sa bouche. Il inspira longuement pour faire disparaitre sa nausée, mais se fut une mauvaise idée, les effluves des plats lui firent tourner la tête. Il fut pris d'un haut le cœur, qu'il cacha en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Pendant ces trois mois il n'avait mangé que le strict minimum, juste ce qui lui permettait de resté en vie, de survivre. Ça se composait la plus part du temps d'une soupe, d'un morceau de pain et d'un pomme et encore, des fois c'était encore moins que ça. Alors tous ces mets en face de lui, le rendait malade. Il se sentit pris de sueur froide et se passa une main moite sur son visage pour se redonner contenance.

_ « Tu ne manges pas ? S'inquiéta la blonde car celle-ci avait remarqué la pâleur qu'avait pris le visage de son meilleur ami à la vue des plats.

_ Si si… »Répondit Draco en se servant un peu de salade verte dans un récipient tout proche.

Ses amis se regardèrent tristement. Ils avaient tous remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré chez Draco depuis la fin de la guerre. Sa pâleur, ses trais tirés, sa maigreur qu'il essayait de cacher avec des vêtements plus amples…tous ces éléments montraient que leur ami n'allait pas bien, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne tireraient rien du blond. S'ils lui proposaient leurs aides, il se braquerait et se refermerait comme une huître en disant qu'il allait bien et qu'ils devraient se mêler de leurs affaires. C'est donc avec un faible sourire que Pansy observa son meilleur ami ingérer une par une les feuilles de sa salade, jouant de temps à autres avec sa fourchette.

On venait de passer au dessert quand un cri retentit du côté des rouge et or, faisant se retourner bon nombre de têtes vers celui qui venait de briser l'ambiance. Un petit sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley, la belette, qui servait de meilleur ami à Harry Potter. Le rouquin c'était levé de son banc et le montrai du doigt. Le brun avait dû lui dire qu'il partagerait ses appartements avec lui. Cela fit sourire le Serpentard de voir Ron s'excité ainsi en brassant l'air de ses bras dans sa direction, le rouge montant sur son visage. Juste à côté de celui-ci, Hermione Granger l'observait, en silence, le fixant de son regard noisette, semblant l'analyser. Elle lui offrit un étrange sourire qu'il ignora en tournant sa tête de l'autre côté.

Bien que le débordement du Weasley ait quelque peu cassé l'ambiance, la fin du repas se passa bien. Draco, suite aux asseaux de Pansy pour qu'il mange plus, se força à manger une petite part de tarte aux pommes. Sa meilleure amie l'avait regardé faire les yeux humides. Il culpabilisait un peu qu'elle souffre ainsi à cause de lui mais c'était sa vie et il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

A la fin du repas, Draco se leva et partit rejoindre le préfet de Serpentard, une petite sixième année aux longs cheveux bruns raides et aux allures nobles, qui avait abordé les premières années de leur maison. Quand il arriva à leurs niveaux, les gamins dont l'excitation les avait gagnés, se turent dès qu'il se plaça en face d'eux, droit comme un « i », le blond les surplombaient de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa prestance, un masque hautain installé sur le visage, ses yeux pâles transperçant les nouveaux élèves. Draco put voir sur leurs visages aux rondeurs infantiles qu'ils savaient qui il était, ils le regardaient avec un mélange de peur, d'admiration, de respect et de haine. Etrangement, le regard que lui portaient ces gamins le blessa un peu, certes avant il aurait apprécié de voir que sa simple présence suffisait à terroriser des élèves, mais la guerre était passée, et il en avait marre des préjugés qu'on lui portait.

Il écarta cette pensée et se concentra sur les premières années, ils étaient quatorze, huit garçons et six filles. La moitié était de familles de sang pur qu'il reconnut pour les avoir croisé lors de soirées mondaines. Mais le reste devait être des sangs-mêles ou des nés-moldus, ça faisait du bien de voir que le monde évoluait. Il refit un petit tour des visages et commença son discours d'une voix grave et froide on ne se refaisait pas.

_ « Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la grande maison des Serpentard, lança-t-il. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je suis préfet en chef. Sachez que notre maison est reconnu pour son excellence, quelle soit scolaire ou comportementale, je vous demanderai donc de ne pas dérogé à cette image et de la faire perdurer ! Sinon, comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort est mort, amenant dans sa tombe sa horde de mangemorts, je souhaiterais donc aucuns comportements déplacés. Si j'entends parlés ne serait-ce que d'une bagarre ou d'un conflit avec les autres maisons comme celle des Gryffondors par exemple, vous pouvez être certain que vous passerez un sale quart d'heure. Me suis-je bien faire comprendre ? »

Les jeunes élèves secouèrent vivement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Draco leur expliqua quelques autres informations qu'ils devaient savoir en tant que Serpentard et leur distribua leurs emplois du temps.

_ « Maintenant je vous laisse avec Madeline Parcket, la préfète de Serpentard, elle va vous conduire à la salle commune de notre maison et vous montrez vos dortoirs. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Les premières années le remercièrent vivement, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux et suivirent la préfète qui les fit quitter la grande salle. Le blond soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait terrorisé ces gosses. Si Severus avait été là, il aurait été fier de lui.

Se fut donc avec un petit sourire en coin dû à cette pensée pour son défunt parrain qu'il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table des professeurs d'où la directrice venait de se lever.

_ « Comment avez vous trouvé ces nouvelles années Monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda McGonnagal une fois qu'il arriva à côté d'elle.

_ Il y a du potentiel je pense, répondit-il. C'est bien qu'il y est de la diversité de sang chez les Serpentards si vous me permettez le terme, ça permettra de casser les préjugés qui ont fait leur temps à mon avis.

_ Vous avez totalement raison mon garçon, je suis même heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. »

Même s'il ne le montra pas, la remarque qu'avait faite son ancien professeur de métamorphose l'avait touché. Mais ils furent interrompus par le préfet de Gryffondor qui les avait rejoints, Harry Potter.

_ « Et vous Monsieur Potter que pensez-vous de ces nouvelles têtes ?

_ Ils ont tous voulu un autographe de moi, j'ai filé en les laissant entre les mains d'Hermione, avoua Harry en se pinçant l'arcade du nez. Je pensais qu'une fois la guerre finie ils allaient me laisser tranquille mais non…

_ Le Grand Harry Potter ne supporterait-il plus la célébrité ? Le nargua Draco qu'un petit sourire made in Malfoy.

_ Non et je ne l'ai jamais supporté. Je ne supporterai plus non plus une certaine personne si elle continue à me chercher des poux, menaça Harry en lançant une œillade noir au blond.

_ Bien, les coupa la directrice pur éviter une énième dispute. Et si vous alliez dans vos appartements de préfet ? »

McGonnagal claqua dans ses mains et un vieil elfe de maison apparu. Harry le salua vivement tandis que Draco se contentait d'un vague signe de tête. L'elfe leur demanda de le suivre et ils commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs déserts, prenant plusieurs couloirs et virages dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent face à un grand tableau.

_ « Bobby à amener Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy à leur appartement, Bobby va s'en aller maintenant lança l'elfe en se courbant face aux deux sorciers. Bobby vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

L'elfe de maison disparut en un « pop » laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls face au tableau. Le silence régnait. Le tableau protégeant leur appartement était une vieille peinture d'un peintre faisant face à une toile de peinture encore vierge.

_ « Euh…Bonsoir ? Lança Harry en se rapprochant du tableau.

_ Qui me dérange pendant que je travaille ?! Tonna la voix grave du peintre qui s'était retourné vers les deux jeunes hommes.

_ Le préfet en chef et le préfet de Gryffondor, lâcha Draco en se rapprochant de la peinture. Maintenant vous ouvrez, je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! Et puis si je puis me permettre Sir Nicolas votre toile à toujours été vierge.

_ Excusez Malfoy, il ne connait pas ce qu'être aimable…Répondit Harry à l'homme qui avait pris un mine ouvrée et dont Draco fusillait du regard. Nous autorisez-vous à rentrer ? Nous devons nous lever tôt demain.

_ Oh oui bien sûr, grogna l'homme en se repositionnant sur le tabouret où il était assis et un ignorant le blond. Mais il faut que vous trouviez un mot de passe.

_ Tu veux quoi comme mot de passe Malfoy ?

_ M'en fiche.

_ Oh allez merde quoi c'est ton appart aussi alors donne ton avis !

_ Prison ?

_ Abrutis. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux secondes ?

_ Et bien le Grand Harry Potter a-t-il une suggestion à proposer peut être ? Se moqua Draco en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Chocogrenouille ?

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu te la joues Dumbledore ?

_ Face de pet.

_ Fa…Face de quoi ?! Répète un peu Potter !

_ Tu m'as très bien compris Malfoy.

_ Je vais te…

_ Bon vous allez vous décider ?! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, mon chef d'œuvre m'attend, lança le peintre

_ La ferme ! S'exclamèrent le blond et le brun en même temps avant de se fusiller du regard.

_ Ba voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué ! » S'exclama la peinture en claquant dans ses mains.

Un silence s'installa. Draco s'était transformé en marbre. Ce n'était pas possible, son mot de passe ne pouvait pas être « La ferme » ! Mais quelle honte ! Il espérait que personne en dehors de Potter et lui seraient au courant.

_ « Tu le répètes Potter et tu es mort, marmonna Draco en se refrognant.

_ On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas marmonner quand tu parles à quelqu'un ?

_ Je vais te tuer et suspendre tes couilles su les branches du saule cogneur…

_ Votre langage mon garçon ! S'offensa la peinture.

_ Oh le tableau c'est ouvert ! » Fit diversion Harry en se glissant dans l'ouverture suivi de peu par Draco qui ruminait toujours contre le Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes hommes se stoppèrent une fois le tableau de leur appartement franchis. Ils se trouvaient dans leur salle commune, une grande pièce chaleureuse, très semblable à celle des autres maisons et à celle dont ils étaient habitués jusqu'à maintenant. Elle se composait d'une grande cheminée entourée de deux fauteuils et d'un canapé, et d'une grande bibliothèque couvrant un mur entier. La seule différence entre cette pièce et celles des autres maisons, se portait sur la décoration. Ici Gryffondor et Serpentard cohabitaient sur les murs par des rappels de couleurs et d'écuissons. La porte face à l'entrée de l'appartement menait à la salle de bain commune que les deux jeunes hommes partageraient, et à chaque extrémité de la pièce se trouvaient les chambres des deux préfets. On devinait l'appartenance des chambres grâce aux banderoles suspendues au-dessus des portes. Celle de Draco se trouvait à gauche et celle d'Harry à droite.

Draco, encore irrité, contourna le brun qui s'était arrêté devant lui et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, croisant ses longues jambes et d'un coup de baguette alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Il vit Harry s'avancer et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

_ « Potter.

_ Malfoy.

_ J'espère que tu n'iras pas divulguer notre magnifique mot de passe à tes petits amis les Gryffondor, lança Draco d'une voix froide.

_ Se serait rigolo mais je m'abstiendrais, répondit Harry par un petit sourire moqueur tout en se calant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Par contre j'aimerai qu'on instaure des règles.

_ Voyez-vous ça, et quelles seraient-elles Potter ? Se moqua le blond.

_ Respecter la vie privée de son colocataire en ne rentrant pas dans sa chambre sauf si l'on est invité, mais ça, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera.

_ En effet, lança Draco en faisant une petite mimique dégouté qui sembla amuser le brun. Moi aussi j'aimerai instaurer des règles, personne à part nous deux n'aura le droit de rentrer dans cet appartement, je n'ai pas envie de croiser miss-je-sais-tout et la belette quand je sors de ma chambre.

_ Et moi une horde de serpent, répondit Harry amusé. Ok, ça marche. Marché conclu ? »

Le Gryffondor s'était penché en avant sur son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de celui du Serpentard et lui tendit sa main en signe de marché. Draco fixa la main d'Harry comme si elle allait le mordre. Il n'était, mais alors pas du tout, habitué à autant de familiarité avec le brun, et ça, ça le décontenançait. La main qu'Harry lui tendait était large et accueillante, semblant douce au touché. Le blond n'osait pas la prendre. Il remonta son regard vers Harry qui l'observait et attendait.

_ « Je vais avoir une crampe si tu ne la sers pas maintenant Malfoy. »

Devant le petit sourire qu'affichait Harry, Draco sentit le feu prendre possession de ses joues et serra la main tendue un peu trop brusquement. Elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

_ « Marché conclu Potter. »

* * *

Noir. Tout était noir, les ténèbres l'englobaient, prenant possession du moindre petit centimètre encore vierge. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans cette cellule, il perdait la notion du temps. Aucune fenêtre ne lui permettait de se repérer, seules les torches enflammées qui brillaient derrière les barreaux de la porte de sa cellule lui amenaient juste le peu de lumière qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou. Sa cellule ne se comportait que d'une couche en bois aussi dure que de la pierre et d'une couverture trop petite et trop miteuse que même un elfe de maison n'en aurait pas voulue. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin, attendant la peur au ventre que ses tortionnaires arrivent. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui et qu'on se rappelle de sa présence.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se rebeller ainsi devant le mage noir, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait encore une fois refusé une mission qu'il lui demandait. Et ça avait été celle de trop, ne voulant pas le tuer à cause de son appartenance à la grande famille Malfoy, Voldemort décida de l'enfermer dans ce cachot pour lui apprendre qui était le maitre ici et qu'il lui devait allégeance. Plusieurs fois par jour, enfin, si c'était des jours, parce que Draco en perdait la notion du temps, des mangemorts venaient dans sa cellule pour le punir à coups de Doloris et de Sectumsempra. Aucuns soins pour ses blessures ne lui étaient prodigués et en l'absence de sa baguette, il ne pouvait faire cicatriser ses blessures. Il souffrait en silence, rongé par la fièvre dû à ses blessures infectées. C'était sa mère qui quand les mangemorts avaient le dos tourné venait à lui, mais Draco la renvoyait dans la minute qui venait, de peur qu'elle se fasse prendre et ne subisse le même sort que lui.

Soudain, les bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le sang du jeune homme se glaça en reconnaissant la démarche assurée et joviale de sa très chère tante Bellatrix. Elle était sa plus violente tortionnaire. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans sa cellule, il avait cru qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Elle l'avait laissé comme mort sur le sol trempé de son sang, une loque humaine. Des tremblements plus ou moins violents le prirent quand les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa cellule. Sa dernière heure était venue. La porte s'ouvrit, faisant embraser la pièce avec la lumière des torches. Draco voulut se cacher encore plus dans le recoin où il avait trouvé refuge, collé aux murs recouverts de moisissures et de substances dont il ne préférait pas savoir la provenance. Il poussa un cri plaintif quand sa tante d'un léger mouvement de baguette l'arracha de sa cachette pour le jeter sans ménagement au centre de la pièce, à ses pieds.

_ « Draco, Draco, Draco, commença-t-elle en soupirant et en se rapprochant encore et toujours plus près de sa victime. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu serais déjà mort. »

Voyant qu'il ne la regardait pas, préférant fixer le sol, Bellatrix lui lança un doloris. Draco sentit la douleur l'envahir comme si des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans son corps. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier, se contentant de se tordre de douleur face au sortilège. Quand le sortilège cessa enfin, il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il se prit un violent coup de pied dans le visage, brisant son nez dans un craquement sinistre. Il sentit le sang dégouliné sur son menton et venir s'écraser en compte goutte sur le sol poussiéreux. La douleur le vrillait de partout et il se retient de gémir de douleur pour ne pas donner satisfaction à sa tante. Une main empoigna avec force son visage et des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau pour lui faire redresser la tête, il grimaça de douleur.

_ « Le Maitre a vraiment été trop bon de te laisser vivre, j'espère que tu en as conscience ! Cracha-t-elle en le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. C'est un immense honneur qu'il te fait là Draco !

_ Il peut se le mettre où je pense son « immense honneur »…, grogna le jeune homme en mettant les dernières miettes de courage qu'il lui restait dans ses paroles et son regard.

_ Tu n'es qu'un traitre à ton sang ! Tu nous fais honte ! Hurla sa tante en le jetant au sol, devenant de plus en plus hystérique, le mettant en joue de sa baguette. Même si je suis obligée de te garder vivant, je peux toujours te faire regretter d'être encore envie ! _Sectumsempra ! »_

Draco sentit sa peau s'ouvrir d'un coups à plusieurs endroits, faisant jaillir le sang. C'était comme si l'on passait des couteaux sur lui, tranchant sa peau comme si elle était du beurre. Cette fois-ci il hurla, il hurla à en perdre la voix, des larmes de douleur dégoulinant sur son visage, se mélangeant à son sang. Sa tante enchainait les sortilèges de torture sans s'arrêter. A chaque nouvel assaut, le jeune homme hurlait, encore et toujours plus fort que le précédent. La douleur était omniprésente, sa vue était trouble, noyé par les larmes et la douleur. Cette séance de torture était beaucoup plus violente que les autres. Il voulut mourir. Oh ça oui il avait voulu mourir ! Que la douleur s'arrête, mais elle n s'arrêtait pas, continuant sans relâche, le faisant hurler toujours et encore plus fort.

_ « co… »

La douleur avait envahis toutes les parcelles de son corps, tout son corps était une plaie, sa peau à vif, baignant dans son sang. Bellatrix s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle entre deux fous rires qui l'avait pris devant la torture et l'état de son neveu.

_ « aco… »

Elle recommença son petit jeu, lui hurlant qu'il n'était pas mieux que ces saletés de sang-de-bourbe. La douleur commençait à atteindre le limite du humainement possible.

_ « Draco… »

Dans son lit de sang, le jeune homme entendit quelqu'un l'appelé, mais il était trop faible pour se concentrer. Il voulait abandonner, se laisser tenter par les bras accueillants de la morts. Ça y est, la douleur avait dépassé la limite. Sa bouche était grande ouverte face à la douleur endurée mais plus aucuns sons ne sortaient, la douleur était inhumainement trop forte. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de couper tous ses nerfs, la douleur était telle, qu'il ne ressentait plus rien…

_ « Draco ! »

La douleur disparaissait petit à petit, il abandonnait. Il lâchait les armes, il se rendait. Accueillant avec bénédiction la présence de la mort qui s'approchait au dessus de lui. Sa clé de sortie…

_ « Draco ! Bordel réveilles toi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, remplissant ses poumons d'air. Il était complètement perdu, il sentait des larmes salées couler sur ses joues. Il chercha du regard sa tortionnaire mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un Harry Potter angoissé penché au dessus de lui. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar, encore un, pourtant il avait pris sa potion de sommeil ! Il voulut dire à Harry de sortir, de le laisser tranquille mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, un sanglot lui prit la gorge et fut pris par une crise d'angoisse.

_ « Chut Draco, calmes toi, l'ordonna Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. Tu es à Poudlard, tu ne risques rien. »

Ce dernier mot, enlevant les dernières brides restant de son cauchemar. Il était à Poudlard, dans sa chambre, avec Harry Potter. Attendez ! Harry était dans sa chambre ?! Prit d'un élan soudain, Draco se releva dans son lit avec difficulté et essuya avec rage les larmes qui continuaient à couler.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Lâcha-t-il rageusement en cachant son visage à son « ennemi », honteux qu'il le voit ainsi. A ce que je sache une des règles était de ne pas rentrer dans la chambre de l'autre sans y être invité !

_ De rien, répondit Harry, ignorant la dernière phrase du blond. Je t'ai entendu hurler et quand je suis rentré, tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar, plutôt violent d'ailleurs, alors j'ai tenté de te réveiller, tu commençais à faire de l'hyperventilation. »

Draco garda le silence, tentant toujours de regagner son sang froid et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il détestait le fait que le Gryffondor l'est vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé et qu'il le regardait avec un regard qui semblait ressembler à de la pitié. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et perdit le peu de sang froid qu'il avait réussi à regagner.

_ « Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il en fusillant le brun du regard.

_ Qu…Quoi ?! Bafouilla Harry ne comprenant pas la soudaine colère du blond.

_ Arrête de me regarder avec ce regard ! Ragea le Serpentard.

_ Quel regard ? Demanda le jeune homme complètement perdu.

_ Ne te moques pas de moi ! Ce regard plein de pitié ! Arrêtes de me le lancer !

_ Quoi ?! M…Mais non ! Tu te trompes complètement Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry. Certes nous ne sommes pas amis, mais nous ne sommes plus non plus des ennemis ! Si tu veux tout savoir je te regardais avec compassion ! Voilà. Tu es content maintenant ? »

Un silence prit place. Pendant leur dispute, Draco s'était retourné vers Harry pour lui faire face. Et maintenant il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots. Il se sentit tout un coup bête. Très bête même.

_ « Ca t'arrives souvent ? Reprit le brun d'une voix douce.

_ Tout les soirs…ça s'était calmé avec la prise de potions de sommeil mais on dirait qu'elles ne font plus trop effet, se moqua le blond avec un petit sourire triste.

_ Draco…

Il sursauta en entendant le Gryffondor l'appeler par son prénom et le fixa avec étonnement. Semblant se rentre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, les joues d'Harry prirent une teinte rosée que même l'obscurité de la chambre n'arriva pas à cacher entièrement.

_ E…Enfin Malfoy… Bégaya le brun en fixant ses mains. Avec cette guerre, on est tous dans le même bateau…alors…si…si tu veux parler…pas obligé de te confier hein ! Se rattrapa-t-il en voyant une lueur glaciale traverser les yeux du blond. Juste parler…tu peux venir me voir…

_ Tu joues le bon samaritain Potter ? Se moqua Draco pour cacher le fait que les paroles d'Harry l'avaient touché.

_ On ne peut vraiment pas parler avec toi ! S'énerva le Gryffondor en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Potter ! Le héla le Serpentard alors que le brun allait passer la porte. Merci. »

Draco vit avec amusement la bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrir en un « o » d'étonnement et ses joues se colorées à nouveaux.

_ « B…Bonne nuit », dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Draco n'avait pas pu se rendormir après le départ du Gryffondor. Il avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit. Ça l'énervait de voir qu'il avait suffit d'être quelques heures à Poudlard pour que sa vie l'échappe. La présence d'Harry à son réveil l'avait désarçonné, surtout quand celui-ci lui avait proposé son aide. Mais merde quoi ! Il restait un Malfoy ! Bien que la proposition d'Harry d'être son confident l'ait touché, c'était sa fierté de Malfoy qui l'avait repoussé en se moquant de lui. Et contre toute attente, Draco avait envie de s'excuser ! Et c'est ça qui embêtait le blond ! Il pensait à ce que le brun pouvait ressentir à cause d'une de ses actions ! C'est ça qu'il ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'Harry Potter ? Son « ennemi » de toujours ! Six ans qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter ni s'encadrer ! Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé pour que leur relation évolue ? Et ce, en quelques heures !

Certes Draco était attiré par Harry depuis à peut près un an, mais ce n'était que physique ! Et puis ça n'excusait pas le comportement d'Harry ! Il semblait plus gentil avec lui, même gêné ! Les rougeurs apparues sur les joues du brun en étaient la preuve ! Se furent donc toutes ces réflexions qui empêchèrent Draco de se rendormir. Il n'avait réussi à retrouver le sommeil que vers quatre heures du matin.

Le réveil fut donc plus que dure quand le blond se réveilla à six heures trente à cause de son réveil, un objet moldu que lui avait donné Blaise. Sur le coup, il aurait voulu l'envoyer dire bonjour au calamar du lac. Ignorant sa mauvaise humeur, il se leva en grognant, prit ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. La salle commune était vide. Heureusement. Draco n'aurait pas voulu croiser Harry de bon matin. Ce qui était arrivé la veille le tourmentait encore et il ne savait pas comment il allait se comporter une fois qu'il serait en face du Gryffondor.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne s'attardant pas à regarder son corps dans la glace, ne voulant pas voir la maigreur qu'il l'avait pris et ses cicatrices de guerre, porteuses de trop mauvais souvenirs, et se plaça sous le jais d'eau de la douche. Il mit l'eau chaude à fond et la laissa lui bruler la peau, le réveiller. Il se sécha ensuite et d'un coup de baguette enleva les pansements qui recouvraient tout son avant bras gauche. Là où se trouvait sa marque des ténèbres, marque indélébile qui s'était éclaircis depuis la mort de Voldemort, était recouverte de nombreuses striures, des cicatrices déjà cicatrisées et d'autres en voie de cicatrisation, plus où moins croutées. Draco en gratta une, enlevant par la même occasion la croûte. Le sang se mit à perler, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Le jeune homme lécha les gouttes de sang du bout de la langue et d'un coup de baguette refit un nouveau bandage. Ensuite il enfila son uniforme, veillant bien à ce qu'on ne voit pas trop qu'il a perdu du poids. Quand enfin, son corps fut caché sous ses vêtements, il accepta enfin à regarder son reflet dans le miroir.

Il était toujours beau certes, mais sa dépression avait fait des ravages. Sa beauté froide et sauvage qui faisait vibrer la gente féminine et masculine avant la guerre c'était transformé en une beauté mélancolique, sa perte de pois lui donnant des pommettes plus prononcées. Ses cheveux blonds clairs était un peu plus longs, lui tombant sur le front, bien que toujours aussi soyeux, ils étaient devenus un peu plus ternes. Ses perles grises perçantes qui faisant si peur et en même temps rêver étaient devenues de l'acier où se reflétaient toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, même s'il tentait désespérément à les cacher. Et enfin sa peau parfaite avant la guerre que les filles lui enviaient, était devenue encore plus blanche contrastant terriblement avec les cernes violets qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il soupira et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Il se lava les dents d'un geste automatique et quand il ouvrit la porte qui amenait à la salle commune, il tomba nez à nez face à un Harry Potter mal réveillé. Celui ouvrit de grands yeux quand il le vit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer quand celui-ci apparu devant lui. Le Serpentard malgré une minceur prononcée évidente, était magnifique ainsi avec ses cheveux clairs humides dont des grosses gouttes dévalaient dans son cou et ses joues rosies par la douche. Le Gryffondor se gifla mentalement pour le trouver aussi beau. Voyant qu'il était observé. Enfin si observé était le mot…Draco avait plus l'impression d'être déshabillé du regard et venant de Harry Potter, c'était plus que étrange, voir étonnant, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du brun. Celui-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits et ses joues reprirent une teinte rosée.

_ « Euh…Bonjour, hasarda-t-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

_ La vue t'a-t-elle plut Potter ? Le nargua Draco exprès, s'amusant des rougeurs de son homologue.

_ Je ne vois de pas de quoi tu parles ! S'exclama-t-il rouge pivoine, en contournant le blond pour rentrer dans la salle de bain

_ Attends Potter !

_ Quoi ? Grogna-t-il mal à l'aise.

_ Promets moi que ce que tu as vu hier soir ne sortira pas de cet appartement ! Ordonna Draco d'une voix froide.

_ Promis », répondit Harry en s'étonnant de voir les joues du blond devenir légèrement roses.

Draco regarda encore quelques secondes Harry pour être sûr qu'il ne mentait pas, et voyant qu'il semblait sincère, lui tourna le dos et rentra dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il posa ses affaires et pris son sac de cours.

* * *

La grande salle était encore presque déserte quand Draco entra. Que quelques lèves tôt étaient déjà là. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'assit en face de Théodore, le seul de ses amis présent.

_ « Bonjour, lança Draco.

_ Salut ».

Se fut tout. Le blond appréciait le Serpentard pour ses silences. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, et ça, Draco appréciait énormément. Il se servit une tasse de café et commença à la siroter. Il était noir, sans sucre, comme il l'aimait. Il laissa l'arôme fort envahir son palais et rependre une douce chaleur dans son corps. Il vit que Théodore l'observait derrière le livre qu'il lisait. Il soupira en reposant sa tasse sur la table, tout compte fait, le silence, ça sera pour plus tard…

_ « Tu as quelque chose à me dire Théo ? Demanda Draco sans caché son début d'énervement.

_ Je ne faisais qu'observer.

_ Exprime le fond de ta pensée ! S'énerva le blond. Je vois bien que tu veux me dire quelque chose.

_ C'est bon tu as gagné, soupira Théodore en refermant son livre. C'est juste que Blaise, Pansy et moi on se fait du souci pour toi Drac'…

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

_ Oh si tu vois très bien de quoi je parle Draco ! Lâcha le brun, irrité par le déni de son ami. Les autres ne le voient peut être pas, mais nous si ! On voit bien que tu ne vas pas bien !

_ Je vais très bien.

_ Draco…commença son voisin. Nous sommes tes amis, tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance. On peut t'aider !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Le sujet est clos.

_ Quelle tête de mule...soupira Théodore. Essayes au moins de manger plus s'il te plait. Pansy en souffre vraiment de te voir comme ça, hier soir, Blaise a dû la consoler…

_ Tu veux me faire culpabiliser ? S'énerva Draco, perdant de plus en plus son sang froid.

_ Juste te faire prendre conscience de ton comportement Drac', c'est tout.

Draco grogna de mécontentement. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Bien sûr les paroles de Théodore l'avait touché. Ça lui faisait mal de savoir que ses amis souffraient de son comportement. Surtout Pansy. Il soupira pour se calmer et prit une brioche qu'il s'obligea à manger sous l'œil soulagé de son ami. Il pouvait toujours faire quelques efforts…

* * *

On était lundi et selon son emploi du temps, il avait deux heures de potions, en commun avec les Gryffondor. Draco poussa un soupire résigné tout en se rendant dans les cachots. Il avait quitté la grande salle quand ses amis étaient arrivés, il n'avait pas eu envie de les confronter après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Théodore. C'était donc la raison du pourquoi il se retrouvait seul à avancer dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la salle de potion. Il était encore tôt et tous les élèves devaient être en train de se restaurer, le blond profita donc du silence qui régnait dans cette partie du château Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours de potion. Pas qu'il déteste cette matière, au contraire même ! Il l'adorait ! Il aimerait même faire des études pour devenir médicomage, une fois sa septième année terminée. Non ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était de voir que le professeur de ce cours ne serait plus jamais Severus Snape, son parrain.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était mort… certes en héro de guerre, espion de l'Ordre contre Voldemort, mais le Serpentard avait perdu plus qu'un parrain, c'était son modèle et malgré le mauvais caractère qu'avait eu le maitre des potions, c'était lui qui s'approchai le plus de la figure paternel que Draco avait toujours voulu. Alors oui, il avait perdu, beaucoup perdu. Il chassa ce sentiment de solitude d'un grognement. Severus se moquerait de lui s'il le voyait déprimer ainsi. Il était un Malfoy ! Et les Malfoy sont forts, ils ne dépriment pas ! Ils vont de l'avant la tête haute ! ….Bon…D'accord, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Il stoppa ces pas quand il arriva devant la grande porte en bois vieilli de la salle de classe. Draco frappa de deux coups brefs et entendit une voix grave lui dire d'entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il rentra dans la salle, de voir le professeur Slughorn assit au bureau dédié au professeur.

_ « Draco Malfoy.

_ Bonjour professeur, lâcha Draco d'une voix froide car même si Slughorn avait prouvé sa loyauté durant la guerre en se battant conte Voldemort, le jeune homme n'appréciait pas ce vieil homme court sur patte qui profitait des autres pour se faire un nom. Toujours vivant à ce que je vois.

_ Que voulez-vous je pense que je suis marié à ce poste ! S'exclama le vieil homme en tapotant son ventre rebondis, arrachant une grimace de dégoût au blond. Je suis aussi redevenu le directeur de la maison des Serpentard ! Par contre j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez devenu préfet en chef, je ne sais pas où notre très chère directrice est allé pécher cette idée grotesque ! Le fils du bras droit du Mage Noir en préfet en chef ! Mais où va le monde !

_ Et un imbécile comme professeur de potion vous pensez que c'est mieux, _Professeur_ ? Demanda Draco d'une voix froide, fusillant du regard l'homme en face de lui, serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de sa paume. A ce que je sache, si vous n'aviez pas parlé des horcruxes à Tom Jedusor la guerre aurait pu être évitée ! Ou du moins écourtée !

_ Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton mon garçon ! S'énerva Slughorn dont le visage commençait à prendre une couleur cramoisi.

_ Et pourquoi donc aurais-je du respect pour vous _Professeur_ ? Vous me dénigrez alors que vous ne me connaissez pas ! Tonna le blond, sentant la colère lui ronger les entrailles. Ne me mettez pas sur le dos les délits de mon père ! Je ne suis pas lui !

_ Les Malfoy sont tous les mêmes, pourris jusqu'à la racine ! Continua sur sa lancée le professeur. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu être gracié. Vous et votre catin mère devriez vous retrouver à Azkaban comme tous les mangemorts ! Là est votre place ! »

Draco attrapa sa baguette rangé dans sa robe de sorcier et la pointa sur le professeur qui avait blêmit à la vue du bâton de bois.

_ « Retirer vos paroles tout de suite ! Hurla le jeune homme, la mâchoire serrée par la colère. Que vous me rabaissiez passe encore, mais je vous interdis d'insulter ma mère !

_ V...Veuillez baisser votre baguette jeune homme! Vous dites être différent de votre père, mais pour l'instant vous me menacez de votre baguette. Vous n'êtes guère différent !

_ Je vais vous…

_ Draco ! » S'exclama une voix féminine dans son dos, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de sa meilleure amie.

Il se retourna vers son ami mais il se gela sur place quand il vit la scène qui se passait derrière lui. Toutes les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient là, ainsi que quelques curieux alertés par la dispute. Tous l'observaient lui et le professeur Slughorn. Ils avaient tous vus l'échange entre les deux hommes. Il s'était montré en spectacle, s'était ridiculisé. Il sentit la colère l'envahir et serra tellement les poings que ça ne l'étonnerait pas d'y retrouver du sang plus tard. Il fonça tels un missile vers la sortie.

_ « Dégagez ! Grogna-t-il d'une voix emplie d'une colère difficilement retenue en poussant les élèves qui lui bloquait la sortie. Laissez-moi passer ! »

Dès qu'il réussit à s'échapper de la foule qui s'était amassée devant la porte, Draco s'engagea d'un pas rapide dans un couloir sous les cris du professeur Slughorn qui lui demandait de revenir. Tant pis s'il allait se prendre une retenue ou un renvoi, il fallait qu'il aille se défoule sur quelque chose pour faire sortir sa rage.

De quel droit cet abruti se permettait-il de le juger ?! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dû supporter pendant la guerre ! Certes son père était un tueur, ça, il ne le niera pas mais qu'on le compare à lui ! Ça non ! Jamais ! Il avait tout fait pour ne pas devenir comme lui ! Jamais il n'avait voulu se rabaisser jusqu'à lécher les pieds de Voldemort comme s'il était un dieu ! Il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait aussi qu'on insulte et rabaisse sa mère ! Elle aurait donné sa vie pour Draco ! Sans son mensonge sur la mort de Harry, Voldemort ne serait peut être jamais mort ! Qu'est ce qu'il les détestait ces gens qui parlaient d'eux sans les connaitre ! Il n'était plus cet enfant terrorisé qui se cachait derrière son père ! Avec la guerre il avait mûri !

De rage, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur en pierre, faisant sursauter les personnages des tableaux aux alentours ainsi que quelques élèves solitaires encore dans les couloirs.

_ « Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?! » Lâcha-t-il à une quatrième année de Serdaigle qui était venue voir s'il allait bien.

Il continua sa route et s'en alla vers la direction des appartements de préfet. Là-bas il serait tranquille ! En le voyant arriver, le vieux peintre le regarda soupçonneusement.

_ « _La ferme_, Murmura Draco en croisant les bras.

_ Vous ne devriez pas être en cours jeune homme ? Lança le peintre.

_ Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et ouvrez moi !

_ N'y a-t-il donc plus de respect de nos jours ? » Soupira le tableau en s'ouvrant.

Le jeune homme n'écouta pas le discours de la peinture et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Il jeta ensuite son sac et sa robe de sorcier sur le canapé et alla dans la salle de bain. Il mit ses mains en coupole et s'aspergea d'eau froide. Il appuya ensuite ses deux mains sur le lavabo. Il avait une tête horrible, sa mâchoire faisait contracter les muscles de ses joues, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et auraient pu tuer d'un regard. Il poussa un soupir tremblant. Et dire que ce n'était que le premier jour…entre son cauchemar la veille et maintenant cette dispute ! Si toute l'année devait se dérouler comme ça, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour survivre. Une unique larme s'échappa de ses yeux qui le brûlaient. Une larme solitaire qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur.

Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son professeur de potion, il était un bon élève dans cette matière et ne lui avait jamais rien fait personnellement. C'était sûrement dû à sa famille. Comme toujours…il soupira.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son avant bras gauche, il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour se soulager, même si l'effet ne serait que passager...

_ « _Accio ciseaux »_, murmura-t-il d'un léger coup de baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une paire de ciseaux atterrit dans ses mains. Le contact froid et familier du métal dans ses mains calma un peu sa colère. D'un geste rapide, il retroussa sa manches jusqu'au coude et défit le bandage qui le recouvrait. La vue de sa marque ramena sa colère. Non ! Slughorn ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait enduré ! D'un geste expert, dû à l'habitude il fit glisser la lame aiguisée du ciseau sur sa peau blanche. Un coup sec, précis, et la peau s'ouvrit, accueillant la froideur du métal. Le sang perla puis commença à couler. _Ça c'est pour Slughorn_. Un autre coup, toujours aussi précis. _Ça pour ma mère_. Encore un autre. _Pour mon père_. Et un autre. _Et pour ça pour tous les autres_…Il regarda son bras ensanglanté, savourant la douleur, elle piquait, elle exorcisait sa colère…

Il glissa sur le sol, calant son dos sur le mur froid. Toujours la paire de ciseaux dans la main, il souleva son autre bras pour ramener son avant bras devant ses yeux. Il observa sans vraiment regarder ces petites bandes rouges qui faisaient éclater sur le sol des grosses gouttes de sang. Perdu dans cette scène, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle commune. Il ne vit pas non plus malgré la porte grande ouverte de la salle de bain Harry s'avancer vers lui.

_ « Draco qu'est que tu… »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Non ne me tuez paaaaaaaas ! XD J'ai fait exprès de couper ici pour vous gardez en suspens ! **

**Allez-y dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? L'action se passe-t-elle trop vite ? Ou bien est-ce la relation entre Draco et Harry ?**

**Donnez moi votre avis ! Je l'attends avec impatience ! ^_^**

**La semaine prochaine j'aurai mon bac blanc donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire (j'écris déjà au lieu de réviser...*honte à moi*)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de weekend !**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

****Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis désolée du retard ! Veuillez m'excuser ! _ Mais j'avais mes raisons ! J'ai une semaine de bac blanc, puis une semaine de bac alors je n'ai pas

pu écrire le chapitre plus tôt. il était fini depuis jeudi mais étant internet et n'ayant que les ordinateurs de mon lycée pour internet, ceux-ci ne voulaient pas le poster... Je m'excuse donc !

J'essayerais de poster les chapitres toutes les deux semaines !

En tout cas merci beaucoup de votre soutient ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Je vous aime ! v

Voilou ! Maintenant laissons place aux réponses des reviews !

**Ninisss** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Serdra :** Je suis désolée de t'avoir coupé dans ton élan mais c'est pour vous gardez en haleine ! XD

**Poisonannah :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes deux reviews elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! bisous !

**Lanymi :** Merci beaucoup !

**MOI :** En effet l'action se passe un peu trop vite je trouve aussi, mais c'était justement pour intégrer rapidement l'idée de pacte (c'est d'ailleurs le titre de ce chapitre) pour pouvoir ainsi vraiment commencer l'histoire ! Je pense que cette fiction fera une dizaine de chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz

**Nawelkim :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! elle me touche beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise ! J'ai toujours peur d'écrire de façon trop "gamine". La relation entre Draco et Harry va évoluer dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ce rapprochement te plaira ! La semaine de bac blanc c'est bien passé sinon ! Bisous !

**Zifly974 :** Merci beaucoup ! Dédicace pour toi de l'insulte ! ;) Bisous !

**Akirafye :** Oui très à fleur de peau ! Bisous !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Précédemment**

_Il glissa sur le sol, calant son dos sur le mur froid. Toujours la paire de ciseaux dans la main, il souleva son autre bras pour ramener son avant bras à ses yeux. Il observa sans vraiment regarder ces petites bandes rouges qui faisaient éclater sur le sol des petites gouttes de sang. Perdu dans cette scène, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle commune. Il ne vit pas malgré la porte grande ouverte de la salle de bain Harry s'avancer vers lui._

__ « Draco qu'est que tu… »_

**Chapitre 3 : Le pacte**

La voix grave et douce d'Harry brisa le silence du lieu, et le fit se figer sur place, comme si tous ses muscles s'étaient transformés en pierre. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, le faisant ravaler ses mots en un gargouillis. Non ! Non ce n'était pas possible ! Dites-moi que son colocataires et rivale de toujours ne se trouvait pas au coin de la porte, voyant à quoi il s'adonnait ! Il se mit à paniquer, et par réflexe il tenta d'un geste brusque de cacher ses marques ensanglantées derrière son dos pour les enlever de la vue du brun, mais cela tacha par la même occasion sa chemise immaculée. Mais sa tentative fut peine perdue, Harry les avait vues, et celui-ci avait sentit une pierre tombée dans son estomac face à la scène qui venait de voir.

Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin, sa première pensée c'était dirigé vers le blond qui dormait à l'autre extrémité de l'appartement. Le voir faire un cauchemar aussi violent la nuit derrière, le laissant affolé et en pleure l'avait brisé. Avoir vu son « pire ennemi » aussi vulnérable l'avait touché, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il se demandait ce qu'avait vraiment bien pu subir Draco pour en rester aussi traumatiser. Il s'était torturé le cerveau toute la nuit et pendant le petit déjeuné, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Il pensait toujours au jeune homme en se dirigeant vers les donjons pour son cours de potions avec les Serpentard, sous les remarques de Ron qui le trouvait trop ailleurs. C'est là qu'il avait vu la scène. Pleins d'élèves s'était regroupés devant la porte de la salle de classe, on entendait une dispute à l'intérieur. Harry avait tout de site reconnu la voix douce du blond devenue dur et froide à cause de la colère. Il avait joué des coudes parmi la foule pour pouvoir l'approcher de la pièce.

C'était là qu'il avait vu, son colocataire dos à lui, faire face à un professeur Slughorn aussi énervé que son élève.

_ « Et pourquoi donc aurais-je du respect pour vous _Professeur_ ? S'exclama Draco d'une voix aussi dure que froide. Vous me dénigrez alors que vous ne me connaissez pas ! Ne me mettez pas sur le dos les délits de mon père ! Je ne suis pas lui !

_ Les Malfoy sont tous les mêmes, pourris jusqu'à la racine ! Répondit hors de lui le professeur rondouillard. Je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu être gracié. Vous et votre catin mère vous devriez vous retrouver à Azkaban comme tous les mangemorts ! Là est votre place ! »

Harry avait vu avec horreur le Serpentard sortir sa baguette après avoir passée sa main sous sa cape de sorcier et mettre en joue le maitre de potions qui avait commencé à perdre les couleurs de son visage une fois qu'il avait vu le morceau de bois. Le brun avait eu envie d'intervenir mais Ron l'avait retenu par le bras d'une poigne de fer. Se fut Pansy Parkinson, une amie du Serpentard, qui intervint en interpellant l'élève blond. Celui-ci sembla se rendre compte de la situation et observa la foule attroupée d'un regard affolé. Harry vit le regard du blond s'assombrir de rage et le vit partir d'une démarche rapide vers les couloirs.

Tout le monde avait été abasourdi par la scène, les commérages iraient sûrement de bon train d'ici le déjeuné. Le professeur Slughorn continuait de s'énerver et d'hurler sur les élèves pour qu'ils se dépêchent de rentrer en silence dans la classe tout en continuant de jurer dans sa barbe contre notre blond attitré, marmonnant que les mangemorts n'avaient pas leur place ici. Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de suivre ses camarades. Il s'était élancé dans la direction que Draco avait prise quelques minutes plus tôt dans sa fuite. Avec sa carte des Maraudeurs, Harry l'avait repéré très vite. Il se dirigeait rapidement vers leur appartement.

En le rejoignant, Harry s'était attendu à trouver un Draco énervé, cassant tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à le retrouver recroquevillé sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, le dos collé au mur, sa chemise remonté jusqu'au coude pour dénudé son avant bras gauche. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Non ! Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que Draco Malfor pouvait se violenter de lui-même ! Le Gryffondor avait regardé complètement perdu et paralysé le bras blanc du blond où pouvait observer sa marque des ténèbres zébrée d'une multitude de petites coupures plus où moins profondes et plus où moins cicatrisées. Il observait complètement terrorisé les coupures toutes fraiches qui faisait goutter du sang sur le sol froid de la pièce. Son regard n'arrêtant pas de faire des allés-retours entre la paire de ciseaux encore dans la main du blond et ses plaies. Sa gorge était rendue sèche par le choc. C'est donc avec une voix quelque peu roque et peu assuré qu'il lança :

_ « Draco qu'est que tu…

_ Dégage ! Hurla le jeune homme blessé en rentrant ses épaules pour cacher son visage. Sors d'ici Potter ! »

La honte envahit peu à peu Draco. Il avait honte qu'Harry le voit ainsi, aussi vulnérable, honte d'être aussi faible, honte de son comportement si pitoyable. Des tremblements incontrôlables le prirent. Il resserra ses bras autour de son maigre corps, ignorant la douleur qui lancinait son avant bras, tâchant maintenant sa chemise qui prenait une couleur vermeille.

_ « Dégage… »

Des larmes amères de dégout de soi-même, de colère et de désespoirs s'échappèrent de ses yeux, dévalant sur ses joues en de grosses trainées humides et allèrent s'écraser sur le sol, se mélangeant au sang.

_ « Laisse moi… »

Il sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer en une chaude étreinte aussi brève que rassurante. Il se sentit soulever délicatement du sol, l'obligeant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il tangua légèrement et empoigna à deux mains la chemise d'Harry pour ne pas s'effondrer, car à cause de l'émotion ses jambes étaient devenues du coton. Le Gryffondor empoigna les minces épaules du Malfoy et le conduisit vers un des fauteuils de la pièce commune. Il le força à s'asseoir et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

_ « Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les infirmières Potter, lâcha Draco d'une voix qu'il avait voulu froide mais qui était en fait sortit faible et chevrotante.

_ Tais-toi et laisses-toi faire », grommela le brun en prenant délicatement le bras blessé.

Harry fit apparaitre grâce à sa baguette une trousse de premiers secours moldu et nettoya les coupures avec un chiffon humide, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire mal au blond. Ensuite il imbiba une compresse de désinfectant et l'appliqua sur les blessures.

_ « Putain ça brule ! S'exclama le jeune homme en essaya de dégager son bras de l'emprise de son infirmier de fortune.

_ Ne fais pas ta chochotte Malfoy ! Soupira Harry avant de lui offrir un petit sourire. Ça permettra à tes blessures de ne pas s'infecter, on ne sait pas où à pu trainer ton ciseau ! Tu aurais pu attraper le tétanos ! »

Le jeune homme grommela son mécontentement. N'allant pas chercher à savoir ce que pouvait être le tétanos, sûrement une maladie moldu à coups sûr ! Draco regarda son « pire ennemi » prendre une longue bande de bandage et commencé à en recouvrir son avant bras maltraité, ayant avant pris l'initiative de recouvrir les coupures de gaz. Harry nettoya la pièce et se releva en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, fixant toujours le Malfoy mal à l'aise, en face de lui qui regardait son bandage, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

_ « Ca fait longtemps que tu te fais ça ? Demanda le survivant en allant s'installer dans le fauteuil d'en face, ne quittant pas Draco du regard.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Cracha-t-il en serrant les poings.

_ Cela va te paraitre bizarre, mais j'ai envie de t'aider.

_ Être le grand sauveur du monde magique ne suffit pas au grand Harry Potter ! Maintenant il veut sauver ma pauvre personne ! Railla Draco d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

_ Arrête de dresser des barrières Malfoy…Soupira Harry en passa une main exaspéré dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus ébouriffés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

_ Je…

_ Tais-toi un peu et écoutes moi, ça te fera les pieds, ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix ferme. On a été pires ennemis pendant six ans, certes, mais la guerre est passée dessus. Je ne vois plus l'intérêt de poursuivre ces disputes infantiles et ridicules. On a grandit, tu ne penses pas ? Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que moi je ne te considère plus comme mon ennemi, et ce, depuis notre sixième année Malfoy. Donc arrêtes te détourner le sens de toutes mes paroles et de tout retourner ça en compétition ! Je cherche juste à t'aider ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux t'aider ! Mes amis me traiteraient sûrement de fou ! Mais te voir dans cet état m'attriste, j'ai envie de t'aider à remonter la pente. A force de nous disputer pendant toutes ces années, j'ai fini pas m'attacher à toi on va dire ! Alors laisse-moi m'inquiéter de ton état.

_ On t'a déjà dit que tu étais bizarre Potter ? Même fou je dirais, lâcha le blond en cachant les rougeurs qu'avaient prises ses joues aux paroles du Gryffondors, elle l'avait complètement retournées.

_ Oui on me l'a déjà dit ! Rigola le jeune homme en offrant un franc sourire à son colocataire. Je dirais même que tu as été un des premiers à me le dire !

_ Deux mois.

_ Q-quoi ? Bafouilla Harry, prit de court.

_ Ca fait à peu près deux mois », marmonna Draco en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, regrettant déjà son aveu.

Sa révélation amena un silence dans sa pièce, plus personnes ne parlait, seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée se faisait entendre. Draco, gêné par ce silence pesant, releva la tête pour observé le brun. Sa tête reposait entre ses mains, frottant énergiquement ses pauvres cheveux, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il semblait pris dans un combat intérieur. Draco le regarda, attardant son regard sur les larges épaules d'Harry. Elles avaient portées un si grand fardeau pour un jeune homme ayant tout juste atteint l'âge adulte. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert de la guerre, il le savait, Harry en était la preuve, obligé de subir un combat qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Draco se demanda comment il avait fait pur pouvoir redresser la tête et arriver à avancer malgré les horreurs de son passé, sûrement était-ce grâce à la présence de ses amis dont il était si fiers et que le blond enviait. Soudain le Gryffondor releva vivement la tête et croisa le regard métallique du Serpentard, celui du rouge et or était emplie d'une profonde tristesse.

_ « Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en un murmure.

_ Je ne sais pas trop…Marmonna Draco en haussant les épaules et en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. J'ai l'impression de faire sortir ma douleur, de l'exorciser, de me sentir vivant, pour un temps… Surtout je t'interdis de te moquer !

_ Je ne me moque pas Draco, j'essaye de comprendre. »

Draco tiqua à l'emploi de son prénom mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Il posa son menton sur ses genoux et regarda ses pieds. Il entendit Harry soupirer bruyamment, le faisant lever la tête en direction de son homologue, le questionnant du regard.

_ « Quoi ?

_ Je me sens coupable, avoua Harry en faisant un petit sourire triste.

_ Et pourquoi donc ? S'exclama le blond, un brin de colère dans la voix, se redressant de toute sa hauteur dans son fauteuil, ayant peur que la lueur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du jeune homme soit de la pitié. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais te sentir coupable de la douleur des autres dus à la guerre. Toi aussi tu es une victime Potty.

_ Sûrement, répondit-il en souriant au surnom qu'avait employé le jeune homme. Mais ce n'est pas qu'à cause de ça que je me sens coupable de ton état… Il y a deux mois, au procès de ta mère et du tien, j'avais vu que tu n'allais pas bien, et je n'ai fait aucun geste pour t'aider. Tu as passé deux mois seuls dans un manoir rempli de mauvais souvenir. Et c'est en ça que je m'en veux, si j'avais été un peu plus courageux, je t'aurais tendu la main, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors oui je me sens coupable de ton état, de tes blessures, continua-t-il en fixant tristement l'avant bras de Draco. J'aurais pu t'éviter deux mois de calvaire…On dit que les Gryffondor sont courageux mais sur le coup, je n'étais pas digne d'en être un, je n'ai pas aidé un camarade dans le besoin…

_ Tu as courageux…H-Harry, bredouilla Draco le feu aux joues en employant le prénom du survivant sous le regard surpris de celui-ci, tu es même le plus courageux que je connaisse…

_ Je…

_ Harry ! Tu es là ?! S'exclama une voix masculine derrière le tableau qui servait de porte d'entrée. Harry ?

_ Vas-y, lança le blond en se relevant, en se reforgeant son image froide habituelle. Ta belette t'appelle.

_ Non attends on n'a pas fini de parler ! Répondit Harry en s'approchant du Serpentard

_ Harry je sais que tu es là ! Cria la voix de Ron, impatiente.

_ J'arrive deux secondes ! Lâcha Harry à son ami avant de reporter son attention sur deux perles grises qui le regardaient intensément. On pourra continuer notre conversation ce soir ?

_ Si tu veux, soupira Draco en replaçant des mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front pâle. Même si je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

Le Gryffondor lui offrit un grand sourire, récupéra sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait déposé à l'entrée et ouvrit le tableau pour rejoindre ton meilleur ami. Le Serpentard, quant à lui, partit dans sa chambre pour enfiler une chemise propre.

Dès qu'Harry ouvrit le tableau, il se fit attaquer une tête rousse et une tête brune.

_ « Mais où étais-tu Harry ? Demanda Hermione irritée. Tu n'étais pas au cours de potions ! Et pourtant tu étais devant la salle avec nous ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir séché ces deux heures de cours parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras tes Aspics !

_ Du calme Hermione, répondit Harry en levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, sûrement la fatigue, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. »

Le jeune homme ne préféra pas avouer qu'il était parti parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour le Serpentard. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge non plus, il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup dormi à cause du cauchemar de Draco qui l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Il s'excusa encore une fois face à une Hermione boudeuse et partit avec eux à leur prochain cours : Botaniques.

* * *

Quand le Gryffondor fut parti de l'appartement, Draco s'était hâté dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Il appuya son dos contre la porte en bois et tendit l'oreille pour entendre le brun refermer le tableau derrière lui. Ça y est, il était seul. Il porta ses mains à ses cheveux et les frottas avec rage, les emmêlant, et poussant un grognement entre la colère et la frustration. Mais que voulait Harry de lui ?! Il avait beau le lui avoir expliqué, Draco ne comprenait pourquoi il faisait ça, rien ne l'obligeait ! Et puis il était énervé contre lui d'avoir oublié de fermer la porte de la salle de bain ! Mais où avait-il la tête ?! Maintenant Harry était au courant de ses petites activités dépressives ! Merlin qu'il avait honte !

Tout en rageant, le jeune homme déboutonna sa chemise ensanglantée d'un geste sec et la jeta à même le sol de toute façon les elfes de maison seraient là pour nettoyer et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il prit sur un des cintres, une nouvelle chemise immaculée et l'enfila en faisant bien attention à ses bandages. Ses bandages, c'était Harry qui les lui avait faits. Il les toucha délicatement du bout des doigts. Il se rappelait comment il avait été doux et délicat pendant qu'il le soignait, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, même si cette horrible potion moldu l'avait brulé. Il pouvait encore sentir de légers picotements sur sa peau là où le brun l'avait touché. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut, savoir que son ancien « pire ennemi », et béguin actuel, se faisait du souci pour lui, lui faisait plaisir, le rendait heureux. Savoir qu'Harry s'inquiétait de sa personne alors qu'il aurait très bien pu l'ignorer et continuer sa vie maintenant que la guerre était finie le touchait.

Et sa proposition de continuer à parler ce soir le rendait heureux. Même s'il allait devoir s'expliquer, ce qu'il ferait sûrement en bougonnant car il restait un Malfoy, et un Malfoy ne s'expliquait pas et ne se confiait pas, mais il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec Harry, et ça, ça le rendait heureux. Bien sûr il s'était bien gardé de le dire tous haut, répondant un « si tu veux » avec un ton qu'il avait voulu détaché pour cacher son trouble.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendu au mur, la troisième heure de cours était déjà bien avancée, il restait trente minutes avant la fin. Il décida donc de la sécher elle aussi et de se rendre à la salle de la quatrième heure : Arithmancie. Après avoir vérifié son apparence dans un glace pour se reforger un visage indifférent, Draco sortit de sa chambre, réenfila sa robe de sorcier, pris ses affaires de cours et partit vers son cours.

* * *

Le jeune homme blond ne fut nullement surpris de savoir qu'il était le sujet de bon nombre conversations quand il entra dans la Grande salle pour le déjeuner. Ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots ce matin avait été vu par bon nombre d'élèves et avait vite fait de faire le tour de l'école. Draco ne prit pas attention aux rumeurs qui allaient de bon train sur les différentes tables des maisons, dont la sienne, et se contentait de mâcher rageusement les quatre haricots verts qui se battaient en duel dans son assiette. Blaise, que le blond n'avait pas vu à la quatrième heure car celui-ci était en divination, rigolait à gorge déployé, disant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que la tête qu'avait fait Slughorn quand Draco l'avait menacé de sa baguette avait été trop drôle.

_ « Il était devenue aussi blanc que la barbe de Dumbledore ! Rigolait le métissé en prenant une grosse bouchée de ragout.

_ On a compris Blaise, soupira la blonde en se servant du riz. Tu le répètes depuis divination.

_ Ca va toi ? Demanda Théodore en ignorant ces deux autres camarades et en se retournant vers le préfet. Le professeur Slughorn s'est fait remonter les bretelles par Mcgonnagal, je ne pense pas qu'il cherchera de nouveau à t'insulter.

_ Ouais, marmonna-t-il. De toute façon je commence à m'y faire, ce n'est pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier.

_ Drac…

_ Ah au fait Drac' ! Coupa Pansy en se retournant vers son meilleur ami, se prenant une œillade noire du brun par la même occasion. Tu es prêt pour le premier entrainement de Quidditch ? C'est après les cours c'est ça ?

_ Ouais, on va devoir encore écouter le discours pourri de McBomes, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu être élu capitaine…

_ La vie est remplie de mystère ! Philosopha Blaise en prenant une pose de théâtre.

Le repas, malgré les évènements de la matinée, se passa plutôt bien. Draco, pour faire plaisir à Pansy, mangea plus que d'habitude. Dans plus, l'on pouvait comprendre par une moyenne portion de légumes et un peu de viande. Il avait décidé de faire un peu d'effort, il mangea donc jusqu'à ce que son estomac rétrécis lui disent « stop ».

Tout en long du repas, le blond jeta des coups d'œil vers la table à l'autre bout de la salle : la table des Gryffondor. Harry était face à lui et discutait joyeusement avec ses amis. Weasley fille était d'ailleurs un peu trop près du brun au goût du Serpentard. Au moment où Draco allait détourner le visage, il croisa les deux émeraudes d'Harry qui le regardait. Il y vit dans son regard qu'il lui demandait si ça allait. Draco y répondit par un regard de dédain en remontant le menton et en pinçant les lèvres. Harry lui lança un sourire et reprit sa discussion avec la belette, comme si l'échange visuel n'avait pas eu lieu. Draco sentit ses joues se colorer un peu et se concentra sur la salade de fruit que lui avait imposé sa meilleure amie.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Théodore avait vu la scène et son regard alla du rouge et or à son ami, avant de faire naitre un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Peut être qu'une certaine personne arrivera mieux à faire remonter la pente à Draco qu'eux.

* * *

L'après-midi se passa trop lentement au goût d'Harry. Il était en Histoire de la magie et il sentait le sommeil l'envahir au fil que les secondes s'écoulaient. Le professeur rabâchait encore et toujours la même chose : les révolutions des gobelins, pour ne pas changer. A croire qu'il ne connaissait que ça…

Le Gryffondor amena sa plume à sa bouche et commença à en suçoter le bout, le regard et les pensées ailleurs. Ron, à côté de lui, avait lâché prise depuis déjà quelques minutes, il dormait la tête reposée sur ses bras, un fin filet de bave apparaissait au coin de sa bouche. Hermione, quant à elle, fidèle à elle-même, prenait des notes assidument, buvant les paroles soporifiques du professeur comme si cela était les paroles divines de Merlin. Le brun essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, mais rien n'y fit, il n'y arrivait pas. Résigner, il s'attela à gribouiller des petits dessins dans le coin de son parchemin vierge de notes. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers le beau vert et argent. Harry ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa découverte, il se demandait comment Draco avait pu descendre aussi bas, jusqu'à se donner une douleur physique. Il avait sentit son cœur se gonflé de chaleur quand il avait vu que le blond le fixait pendant le repas, sa réaction l'avait amusé. Bien qu'il sache que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien, il préférait ce Draco un peu plus social que le Draco froid, arrogant et fils à papa. Ce soir, il lui re-proposera son aide, espérant très fort que le blond, cette fois-ci, accepterait.

La fin des cours fut libératrice pour Harry. Il se massa les épaules rendues raides à cause de rester assis sur un tabouret et s'étira en dressa ses bras vers le ciel.

_ « Ce n'est que le premier jour Harry, se moqua gentiment Ron en lui filant un petit coups de coude dans les flancs.

_ Peut être, mais qui peut résister face aux rébellions des gobelins...

_ C'était pourtant très intéressant ! S'outra Hermione.

_ Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Hermione Granger ! La nargua le roux avant de se prendre une tape de sa petite amie. Aie... »

Le survivant les regarda tendrement se chamailler. Il les enviait d'être aussi heureux, d'être aussi amoureux. Harry, lui, ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre. Car il y avait déjà le problème d'homosexualité, très mal vu dans le monde sorcier et moldu, ensuite il n'avait aucune réelle expérience dans ce domaine, il connaissait juste les petits baisers, et ceux-là avaient été partagés avec des filles. Et enfin, la véritable raison était qu'il était **Harry Potter**, le survivant, l'élu qui avait tué Voldemort. Il était considéré comme une vedette où le moindre de ses faits et gestes étaient observés et analysés. Ici à Poudlard, ça pouvait encore passé, il avait encore une vie privé, surtout en étant préfet, mais une fois que sa septième année sera fini, il se retrouvera livré seul face aux paparazzis.

Le brun aurait aimé pouvoir se trouver une personne avec qui avoir une relation, mais comment savoir si cette personne le voyait vraiment comme étant Harry et non Harry Potter ? Ça, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir, c'était donc pour ça qu'il ne tentait rien, repoussant juste les demandes des filles qui voulaient sortir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. Secrètement, dans son cœur, bien enfouis, il aurait aimé que maintenant que la guerre était finie, que Draco le voit autrement que comme son rival, son ennemi. Il voulait devenir son ami, se rapprocher de lui, devenir même plus proche, voir devenir intime ? Qui c'est ? Tout le monde savait que Draco était considéré comme un Dieu de l'amour et qu'il voyageait entre les deux bords. Harry aimerait tellement que le blond s'ôte l'image négative qu'il s'était faite de lui et accepte enfin de le voir comme il était vraiment. Le Gryffondor laissa s'échapper un soupire à fendre l'âme, ce n'était franchement pas gagné, plus butté et plus tête de mule que lui tu meurs ! Draco était une tête brûlé, et s'il ne pouvait pas réussir à faire de lui un ami, il pouvait toujours l'aider à remonter la pente, lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau. Oui. C'était ce qu'il comptait faire, et ce, dès ce soir.

_ « Oui ce soir...

_ Quoi « ce soir » ? Demanda Ron qui avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes de sa petite amie.

_ R-Rien ! S'exclama Harry en réalisant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

_ Si tu le dis, répondit le roux en le regardant suspicieusement.

_ Bon d'accord, je réfléchissais à un plan pour embêter Draco ce soir, inventa le brun pour éviter que son meilleur ami commence à se poser des questions.

_ C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillant de malice. Tu vas faire quoi ?

_ Je garde ça secret pour l'instant

_Oh... » Bouda son meilleur ami en se retournant pour parler avec Hermione.

Il l'avait échappé belle ! Ça lui apprendra à parler à voix haute ! Il se gifla mentalement face à sa gaffe. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant de la direction qu'avait prise son orientation sexuel, qu'il aimait maintenant les hommes. Mais surtout, ils ne savaient pas que Harry était attiré par le prince des Serpentard. Il préférait encore éviter la discussion où il devrait tout leur avouer. Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle viendrait dans longtemps, très longtemps, car il ne se sentait pas près à supporter leurs regards. Non, et puis, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi la bonne personne... Draco Malfoy... leur pire ennemi de Poudlard, il imaginait très bien Ron péter son câble et partir étrangler le blond...

Oui, il garderait tout cela pour lui, et ce, jusqu'à l'inévitable. Repoussant ces pensées négatives, Harry se reconcentra sur ses amis qui parlait de quidditch. Ron disait à Hermione qu'il allait, encore cette année, faire parti de l'équipe des Gryffondors. C'est d'ailleurs en entendant son meilleur ami parler du dit sport qu'il se rappela qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors et qu'ils allaient devoir bientôt commencer les entrainement en vue de la coupe des maisons.

_ « Tu penses que l'on peut prévenir tout le monde pour une séance d'entraiment vers dix-sept heures sur le terrain ? Demanda le brun à Ron.

_ Ouais pas de problème je m'en charge ! » S'exclama-t-il en partant vers la grande salle pour prévenir le reste des membres de l'équipe.

Une fois la tornade rousse partie, le Gryffondor décida d'accompagner Hermione à la bibliothèque, car celle-ci devait emprunter à un livre pour commencer à préparer ses fiches en vue des Aspics.

_ « Tu es sûr qu'il est nécessaire de commencer les révisions pour les Aspics dès le premier jour de cours ? Demanda-t-il en prenant dans ses bras les livres que lui tendait la brune.

_ Tout à fait, il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté si l'on veut réussir ! Lança-t-elle en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un épais volume se trouvant sur le plus haut rayon.

* * *

Dès que les cours furent finis, Draco s'élança vers ses appartements, croisant les doigts pour ne pas y croiser Harry. Bien que le brun lui avait dit vouloir reparler de ce qui s'était passer ce matin, ce soir, il n'avait pas envie d'avancer le moment de se confesser. Il fut soulager quand, une fois qu'il eut dépasser le tableau, il vu que l'appartement était désert, par de tête décoiffé dans les parages, la voie était libre. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa tenue de quidditch et dû lancer des sorts pour que sa tenue ne soit pas trop grande à cause de sa perte de poids. Il avait d'ailleurs opté de se changer ici plutôt que dans les vestiaires car ils ne voulaient pas que les autres voient dans quel état si se trouvait maintenant. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco ne s'entendait plus trop avec les autres Serpentard, qui le traitait de traitre à son sang et de lâche. Ils ne lui disaient rien car il était le préfet en chef, mais il savait qu'en dehors des cours, dans le cercle du quidditch, le moindre faux pas serait sujet à railleries. Surtout venant de leur capitaine, Henry McBomes, fils de mangemort tué par des aurors lors de la bataille à Poudlard. Celui-ci avait toujours méprisé Draco, et n'hésiterais pas une seconde pour le rouler dans la boue et l'enfoncer. Voilà pourquoi le blond tentera d'éviter le plus possible les vestiaires.

Il adorait le quidditch et il ne voulait pas que ces moments de pur bonheur où il oubliait tous ces problèmes soit gâcher par un abruti de Serpentard à l'égo aussi gros que son nez surdimensionné. Il attrapa son balai, le dernier modèle en date qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune et sortit de l'appartement pour se rendre sur le terrain. En chemin il croisa Blaise, et s'y rendirent tous les deux. Son ami lui parla de ses vacances, son père ayant été enfermé à Azkaban, lui et sa mère était partit se réfugier en France chez de la famille, le temps que la polémique se calme. Blaise avait lui aussi été gracié par le ministère de la magie à cause de son jeune âge et de son manque d'action en tant de mangemort.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils virent un curieux spectacle. Le terrain était envahi de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Les deux capitaines des maisons adverses étaient en train de se disputer. Draco s'approcha d'une démarche indifférente avec Blaise qui avait déjà commencé à rire en voyant la couleur grenat que prenait le visage de leur capitaine.

_ « Dégagez du terrain, c'est notre heure d'entrainement, grinça Henry en serrant les poings sur son balai.

_ Je crois que tu fais erreur, nous avons réservé le terrain, répondit Harry calmement, se délectant de voir le Serpentard enragé.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Blaise quand lui et Draco arrivèrent à leurs niveaux.

Le capitaine des Gryffondor se retourna vers les deux arrivants et Draco sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Il avait toujours trouvé Harry sexy dans sa tenue de quidditch, mais aujourd'hui il semblait l'être encore plus. Suite à la guerre, il avait pris encore plus de muscles et était devenu plus massif des épaules, des épaules qui avait porté l'espoir du monde sorcier. Ses cheveux sombres étaient encore plus décoiffés à cause du vent et ses joues était rosies par le froid de fin de journée. Il était sublime. Le blond sentit des papillons dans son ventre quand il vit les yeux verts d'Harry s'allumer à sa vue. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire en coin et lança :

_ Il se passe juste que votre capitaine a oublié de réserver le terrain et qu'il veut prendre notre horaire.

_ Trop doué McBoms, lâcha le métissé. Comme toujours.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Zabini ! S'énerva le capitaine, fulminant sur place d'être ainsi ridiculisé.

_ On a qu'à partager l'heure, proposa Draco, recueillant par la même occasion des regards incrédules et choqués par ce qu'il venait de dire. Quoi ?c'est vrai ! il n'y a pas morts d'homme non ? On peut bien le partager une fois, de plus on pourra faire un match amical pour voir si les Gryffondor sont toujours au niveau.

_ Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry sous les exclamations outrées et énervées des autres membres de l'équipe. C'est une bonne idée. »

Le Serpentard sentit ses joues s'enflammer quand le brun lui offrit un sourire. Il semblait fier de lui, et Draco se sentait comme un enfant dont le père venait de le complimenter.

_ Allez on fait ça ! S'exclama Harry. T'es ok McBoms ? Ou as-tu peur de te faire ratatiner par un Gryffondor, ça ne serait pas nouveau d'ailleurs.

_ Va te faire foutre Potter, le jour où je m'agenouillerai devant toi n'est pas venue, gronda-t-il. On fait ça, prépares-toi à pleurer.

_ C'est partit ! » S'exclama joyeusement Blaise qui enfourcha son balai pour s'échauffer dans les airs.

Draco grimpa sur son balai et après deux petit coups donnés sur le sol, ses pieds ne touchèrent le touchèrent plus. Il prit rapidement de la hauteur et profita de la sensation du vent sur son visage. Il semblait revivre. Il soupira d'aise et commença à faire des figures complexes pour s'échauffer. Suite à sa perte de poids, il avait perdu en force et était souvent prit de vertiges, mais il ne laissa rien paraître et continua de s'échauffer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le match amical commença. Les deux équipes jouaient avec la rage de gagner et de ne pas s'abaisser à perdre face à l'autre. Draco faillit à plusieurs reprises se prendre des cognards qui passaient trop près de lui à son goût, que lui lançaient les batteurs de Gryffondor et que ceux de son équipe faisaient fit de ne pas voir. Ils semblaient même prendre un malin plaisir à le voir galérer à éviter les dites balles.

Gryffondor menait cinquante à vingt. Le vif d'or n'était toujours pas en vue, Draco s'était posté en hauteur pour avoir une vue imprenable du terrain. Le vent fouettait son visage, décoiffant ses cheveux et colorant ses joues pâles. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit qu'Harry avait fait la même chose, il s'était mis en hauteur, mais que celui-ci au lieu de chercher des yeux le vif, le regardait lui. Le blond tourna la tête vers Harry et haussa un sourcil. Le brun le lui rendit par un sourire amusé et descendit en pique. Il avait repéré le vif et avait fait ça exprès pour le désarçonner ! _L'enfoiré !_ Jura Draco en partant à la suite du capitaine des Gryffondor.

Il se sentit envahir par des vertiges plus ou moins forts dû à la trop grande perte d'altitude et tangua sur son balai. Il se réajusta avec difficulté et continua de suivre Harry. Celui-ci s'était approché dangereusement de la boule dorée. Le blond réussi à arriver à son niveau mais le vif décida de remonter d'un coup vers le ciel. Le Serpentard reprit donc de l'altitude, suivit de près par Harry. Il tendit la main pour essayer de l'attraper, mais la petite chose n'arrêtait pas de faire des zigzags, rendant la manœuvre pénible. Draco sentit ses vertiges prendre de l'amplitude, le fait de n'avoir pas mangé grand chose en était une des causes, suivit de près par sa maigreur et son manque de sommeil. Très vite sa tête de mis à tourner, et il recommença à tanguer sur son balai.

Au bout d'une minute, il perdit le contrôle de son balai et celui-ci fonça vers le sol, abandonnant sa course vers le vif. Une bourrasque de vent plus violente que les autres le fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba de son balai. Heureusement le sol n'était qu'à quatre mètres, la chute fut donc courte et pas trop douloureuse. Il s'écrasa sur le dos, faisant sortir tout l'air emprisonné dans ses poumons. Il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration, sa tête tournait toujours et il avait l'impression qu'être sur un bateau en pleine mer. Il vit Harry arriver vers lui affolé, suivit de près par Blaise.

_ Ca va vieux ? S'alarma le métissé en l'aidant à se relever en position assise.

_ On ne peux mieux, grinça le blond en se sentant tomber en arrière.

_ Oh là attention ! Lança Harry qui passa une main dans le dos de l'attrapeur pour le soutenir.

_ Bordel Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fous ?! S'exclama le capitaine des Gryffondor qui venait s'atterrir et qui s'approchait d'une démarche enrager vers eux. On a perdu à cause de toi abruti !

_ Calme-toi McBoms, grinça Blaise en serrant les poings.

_ De simples vertiges, je vais mieux maintenant, lâcha Draco en se redressant péniblement, sentant ses jambes se dérobées légèrement sous lui.

_ Mes couilles oui ! Jura Henry. Tu es plutôt devenue une fillette depuis la fin de la guerre ! Non mais regardes dans quel état tu es !

_ Tais-toi ! S'énerva Blaise de voir son ami ainsi rabaisser.

_ C'est la stricte vérité ! Avec lui dans l'équipe on est sûr de perdre la coupe ! Non mais regardes-le ! Il tient à peine sur ses jambes à cause d'un petit match amical ! Comment ça sera quand il fera un vrai match ? Tu es viré Malfoy. »

Draco sentit son ventre se remplir de plomb à l'entente de son renvoi. On le virait de l'équipe, il ne pourrait plus jouer au quidditch. Sa gorge se noua et il serra sa mâchoire à en avoir mal aux dents. Ça y est, on l'achevait, on venait de lui enlever la dernière chose qui comptait à ses yeux, le coup fatal. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher. Il sentit ses yeux le bruler, mais il ne donnerait pas le plaisir à McBoms de le voir pleurer.

_ C'est toi qui décides McBoms, répondit-t-il d'une voix roque. Tu es le capitaine.

_ C'est bien tu sais à qui il faut obéir Malfoy... »

Personne n'avait fait attention à Harry qui écoutait la discussion en gardant sa colère pour lui. Il voyait bien que le Serpentard prenait un malin plaisir à rabaisser Draco. Il voyait bien aussi que cela avait blessé profondément le jeune homme, la dernière étincelle de vie qui brillait dans ses yeux s'était éteinte à l'entente de sa sentence. Il ne put plus se retenir son poing aux dernières paroles d'Henry et lui donna un crochet du droit.

_ « T'as pas bientôt fini de le rabaisser ? S'exclama Harry enragé. C'est un membre de ton équipe, tu ne devrais pas le traiter ainsi ! Tu n'es vraiment pas digne de ton statut ! »

Draco avait observé complètement médusé à la scène. Harry Potter avait pris la défense de Draco Malfoy devant une dizaine d'élève ! Il n'était pas le seul surpris, Ron Weasley ouvrait et fermait sa bouche ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il vit les joues d'Harry rosirent quand celui-ci prit conscience que tout le monde le regardait. Il se racla la gorge et passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

_ « J-Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il en leur tournant le dos et en partant en direction des vestiaires suivit par son équipe encore sous le choque.

_ Tu vas me le payer Potter, cria Henry en posant sa main sur sa joue devenue rouge à cause du coups. Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?! Allez au vestiaires c'est terminé pour ce soir ! Quand à toi Malfoy, je compte bien ne plus revoir ta sale tête blonde au prochain entrainement !

_ Lui au moins il est beau ! Se moqua Blaise en prenant une mine arrogante. C'est vrai que toi tu es aussi harmonieux qu'un croupion de scrout-à-pétard sexuellement possédé par un hippogriffe !

_ Je vais vous…fulmina-t-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge. Rah vous me faites chier ! »

Et ils les planta là, se dirigeant rageusement vers les vestiaires des Serpentards, suivit de près par le reste des joueurs. Blaise posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami, mais celui-ci la repoussa sans ménagement et partit d'un pas rapide vers le château. Il ne voulait pas subir le regard plein de pitié de Blaise.

Il se dépêcha se rejoindre l'appartement des préfets et se jeta dans un des fauteuil. Il enleva le haut de son uniforme rageusement, et se retrouvant torse nu, il se jeta dans un fauteuil. Deux larmes solitaires s'échappèrent de ses yeux, coulant lentement sur mon visage et se perdant dans les coins de ses lèvres. Il pleura silencieusement la perte de son dernier pilier. Avec rage, il enfonça les ongles de sa main droite dans son bras bandé, faisant apparaître des taches rouges sur les bandages. La douleur l'envahit, salvatrice, la douleur faisait disparaître les peines de son cœur. Il se sentait blessé, trahis et ridiculisé. Il s'insulta d'être aussi faible, de ne pas pouvoir relever la tête et continuer à vivre.

Il n'entendit pas Harry rentrer, c'est quand celui-ci s'agenouilla devant lui et qu'il posa une main réconfortante sur la main dont les ongles étaient encore enfoncé dans son bras, qu'il prit conscience de sa présence.

_ « Laisse-moi Potter, je ne suis pas d'humeur, grogna-t-il en essayant d'enlever la main du jeune homme.

_ Non, je ne vais pas te laisser.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un petite voix rendue légèrement aiguë à cause de l'émotion. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

_ Parce que j'en ai envie, murmura-t-il. Et parce que j'ai envie de tu t'en sortes, que tu ailles de l'avant. »

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire et regarda sa main posée sur la main de Draco qui violentait une fois de plus son bras. Avec son pouce, il caressa doucement le dos de sa main, dessinant des ronds apaisant dessus pour la détendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la main du blond se décrispa enfin et Harry l'éloigna du bras meurtris. D'un coup de baguette, il défit les pansements et en remit des nouveaux, après avoir désinfectées une fois de plus les plaies de qui étaient à nouveaux à vifs. C'est après ça qu'il remarqua que Draco était torse nu. Sa peau était tellement blanche qu'elle semblait translucide. Sur son buste imberbe, ses côtes saillaient, ses hanches étaient marquées. Même mince à l'extrême, Harry le trouva beau, d'une beauté fragile. Gêné du regard du brun, le jeune homme se racla la gorge et passa ses bras autours de son corps. Le Gryffondor se leva et alla chercher une couverture qu'il posa sur les frêles épaules du Serpentard.

_ « T-tu vas attraper froid à rester dans cette tenue, bredouilla-t-il avant de reprendre sa position initiale : agenouillé devant Draco.

_ Tu vas vouloir aborder le sujet de ce matin je présume...soupira-t-il d'un ton las en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son fauteuil et en se recouvrant bien avec la couverture.

_ J'aimerais oui, avoua Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur. J'ai envie de t'aider. Non, pas envie, je **veux** t'aider !

_ Je paris que quand tu as quelques chose en tête tu lâche pas l'affaire, hum ? Abandonna-t-il en soupirant.

_ Tu me connais bien ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

_ Q-qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Murmura Draco. Vas y je suis d'humeur clémente, je viens de perdre la dernière chose qui comptait à mes yeux.

_ McBoms est un con, Malfoy, et tu le sais. Il est jaloux de toi, et ce, dès la première année. Il a profité que tu n'ailles pas bien pour te virer. Il ne mérite pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de lui.

_ Je le sais, mais, au fond de moi, je sais qu'il avait raison. Depuis quelques mois je ne vais plus bien, je me vois bien tombé...je le vois, je le sais...mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter la chute. Mais là je pense que je viens de toucher le fond...dit-il la voix cassé, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Draco... »Murmura Harry en posant sa main sur une des mains tremblantes du jeune homme.

Le contact de la main chaude et réconfortante sur sa main, brisa ses derniers remparts, et, comme si elles attendaient ce signal, des larmes se déversèrent sur les joues du Serpentard. Continuant de couler sans s'arrêter. Draco remercia Harry de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire, juste de lui tenir la main, il s'y accrocha comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage et laissa ses larmes coulées, laissant sa peine sortir.

Harry était désemparé de voir le blond dans cet état. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Il avait déjà vu Draco pleuré, c'était pendant leur sixième année, il avait pleuré à cause de la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, mais aujourd'hui, il était plus désespéré, plus brisé. Le brun essayait de le calmer en caressant la peau douce de sa main, mais les sanglots secouaient toujours les faibles épaules de Draco, semblant ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Il s'avait qu'il s'était toujours retenu et que ce soir il laissait tout ressortir, c'était un pas vers la guérison, un pas pour se sentir mieux, tout les deux le savaient. Mais le jeune homme se sentait mal de voir son ancien ennemi aussi fragile.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, n'écoutant que son cœur, Harry dégagea sa main de celle de Draco, le prit par les épaules et le poussa en avant pour que sa tête aille se caler au creux de son cou et il entoura le corps tremblants de ses bras, frictionnant doucement son dos pour le calmer.

Draco s'était figé quand il avait sentit Harry l'attirer vers lui et l'entourer de ses bras. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se laissa aller et se détendit, profitant de la sécurité des bras du Gryffondor. Ses sanglots se calmèrent petit à petit mais ils restèrent dans la même position, n'osant pas bouger de peur de brisé la complicité qui s'était créé. Harry sentait bon, l'odeur de la forêt et de la cannelle. Il s'avait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment dans ses bras, que leur relation redeviendrait la même une fois qu'il se dégagerait, mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter. Profiter de pouvoir se retrouver si proche d'Harry, car il s'avait que cela n'arriverait plus.

Ce fut Harry qui se dégagea en premier. Un silence gêné prit place dans la salle commune. Draco vit que les joues du jeune homme en face de lui s'étaient colorées et qu'un petit sourire timide naissait sur ses lèvres. Draco savait qu'il devait faire pitié à voir avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés et ses cheveux en bataille, alors il détourna le regard pour fixer la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Draco...

_ Hum ?

_ Laisse-moi t'aider, je ne te laisserais pas continuer à tomber !

_ Et comment tu veux faire ça Potter ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui, croisant deux émeraudes qui le fixaient intensément.

_ Faisons un pacte.

_ Un pacte ? Sérieusement Potter ? » Le nargua-t-il d'un petit sourire moqueur.

Encourager par la dernière réplique du jeune homme, le Gryffondor se releva sur les genoux en posant ses mains sur ceux de Draco, et le fixa avec un doux sourire.

_ Oui, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Lui sourit-il.

_ Et qu'est ce que serait ce pacte ? Demanda le blond, savourant la pression qu'exerçaient les mains d'Harry sur ses genoux.

_ Donnes-moi jusqu'au Aspics pour te redonner goût à la vie. Je veux te montrer que tu mérites de vivre.

_ Tu vises haut Potter.

_ J'aime les défis, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_ Tu es près à te mettre corps et âme dans ce pacte ? Demanda Draco un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

_ Je suis plus que près ! S'exclama Harry en rapprochant son visage du blond. Je te promets que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

_ J'accepte.

_ Q-que quoi ? Bredouilla le brun, étonné que son colocataire accepte aussi facilement.

_ J'accepte le pacte, lança-t-il en se rapprochant du visage du Gryffondor, leur nez se touchant presque. Je compte sur toi _Harry_. »

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Laissez une review pour te donner votre avis ! ;)

Je vous souhaite un bon weekend et un bon début de vacances pour ceux qui sont de la Réunion !

Bisous tout le monde !


End file.
